I Have Nothing
by KWsGladiator
Summary: After Tom resigns, Fitz meets Olivia Pope, his replacement. Join me on this journey. My first AU. Inspired by The Bodyguard
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Today I was talking to a few people on Twitter about KW & TG did a remake of the bodyguard. This idea came to mind, and I wanted to see where it leads. Please comment and let me know if this is something you'd be interested in reading. If the reviews are good, I will continue the story. Thanks for reading and as always... Happy Olitzing.**

* * *

_Some things in life tend to throw you for a loop. Sometimes things or even people have the ability to enter your life and change it in a way you never thought possible. Sometimes those people come when you least expect it. But no matter what happens, when that person comes along, you definitely notice the change that occurs in you. Sometimes if you're lucky, you realize it before it's too late. _

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III walked towards the oval dreading the day ahead of him. Fifteen years he wanted nothing more than to have peace and quiet as part of his daily routine. To be able to think for himself, and prove that he was the man his family never thought he could be.

His days seemed more peaceful since he and the first lady had divorced. They grew even more peaceful when she moved back to California, and married Andrew Nichols, his partner in crime during his governor days in California. Fitz didn't mind them marrying, he was actually relieved. He and Mellie weren't the normal "married couple". Their marriage was one of convenience, a political marriage if you will. Her job was to make him look good, and in return she was taken care of. He did have to admit that the White House seemed much bigger and it was definitely lonelier without her following him around and picking fights with him.

His head agent Tom had left after 5 years of service opting for a safer job as head of a security company so he could begin a family with his new wife Lauren. Today Fitz would meet who was chosen as his replacement. He wasn't given any more information than she was the best.

"Hmph, she. I'm the leader of the free world, and they choose a woman to protect me. Someone wants me dead." Fitz scoffed to himself as he greeted Lauren and closed the door to the oval behind him.

Fitz sat behind his desk looking over the day's briefings. He came across a folder that didn't look like all of the others that were strewn across his desk. He cracked open the seal and looked over the information. There was no picture of the woman, but there was a brief description. He began reading her file and noticed that she had a master's in political science from GWU. She had graduated top of her class from Harvard Law. She worked in a law office and even started her own firm. Three years in, she left and began training for the secret service. Fitz made a mental note to ask when the timing was right. He noticed she was 5'4 and 108 lbs. What exactly was she supposed to be protecting, his ankles? A deeply frustrated, 6'4 Fitz thought to himself. Fitz picked up his phone and requested Cyrus' presence in his office.

"Cyrus, this is not happening!" Fitz said as his chief of staff entered the oval and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Hello, How are you today sir?" Cyrus said as cheerfully as he could. He knew this moment was coming. It wasn't in the nature of any Grant male to think a woman was good for anything other than being pretty and bearing their children. Although Fitz wasn't as bad as his father Big Gerry, Cyrus knew this would be a problem.

"Cyrus!" Fitz spat not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Sir, she's the best. She has had the best training and she's been thoroughly vetted. Tom also hand-picked her and we all know Tom was excellent as picking out his men…people… sir."

"You've got to be kidding me! Of all of the men 6' tall and above in the country, the army, the navy, hell the marines, this is who he chose? A 5'4 ankle biter!" Fitz yelled, the irritation clear in his voice.

Cyrus thought over Fitz's words. But he had to admit that no matter how absurd this sounded, she was the best. This was not the time to be taking threats lightly. The past three weeks Fitz had been receiving threats on his life. Cyrus had done his best to keep this information from him as he had enough to deal with, but Cyrus knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out. Fitz was right. There were men 6' and taller, the army, navy, and marines, but none of them scored or performed the way she did. She. Was. The. Best, and with Fitz being the President of the United States, Cyrus wouldn't settle for anything but the best when it came to protecting his friend's life.

Cyrus silently chose his words carefully. Anything he said next would either calm Fitz's worries or send him spiraling into a full blown panic. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lauren popped in and notified them that Tom's replacement had arrived.

"Fitz, be nice. She is your baby sitter for the next three years."

"If I last that long." Fitz said with venom high in his voice.

Lauren stepped aside, and Fitz watched as the most perfect human being to ever have graced his eyes walked through the door. From her flawless mocha skin, to her perfect posture, she was perfect. She was standing there in the doorway and Fitz could tell she was tense. He immediately wondered what it would be like to massage her shoulders after a stressful day. He wondered if there was someone waiting for her at home, and immediately found himself becoming jealous.

_"Lucky bastard" _Fitz thought to himself as he continued to take in the woman in front of him.

She was taller than he had imagined. He looked down and realized she was wearing heels_. Heels, for a secret service agent? Here we go._ The thought left him quickly as Fitz pictured himself picking her up and carrying her up to bed after a long day. Her dark hair was tied up in a tight bun, and Fitz wondered what her hair looked like when it framed her face, how it would feel to run his hands through her hair. He had no idea what was wrong with him. She had only walked into the room and she had him losing focus. Fitz shook the thought off as he noticed Cyrus was talking to him.

"Mr. President I'd like for you to meet the new head of the secret service." Cyrus said as he motioned for the woman to join them by the desk. Not really wanting to, but also not wanting to be rude, Fitz walked from behind the resolute desk and offered his hand to the woman.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Fitz said as the woman took his hand for a handshake. Her hand was so soft. Fitz's mind began to wonder if the rest of her felt the same. He pictured helping her undress after a long day of work and making passionate love to her. Fitz felt a stirring him his pants at the thought of holding her in his arms after making love all night long. He pictured taking her right there on the resolute desk. He had become lost in his thoughts and hadn't even heard the woman speaking.

"Mr... President, are you ok?" The woman said for the third time. The look on her face showed genuine concern.

God, even the way she said Mr. President made him weak with desire. Fitz looked into her dark brown eyes and became lost. He saw himself with this woman years from now, there were children running around. Mellie had never given him children. They never seemed to get to the point in their relationship where they felt the timing was right. After a while, Fitz stopped asking for children. He could see himself raising a family with this woman and he didn't even know her name. Realizing that Cyrus was once again looking at him awkwardly, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Fitz said as he shook his head trying willing the thoughts to leave him. He turned to the woman and offered a slight smile as an apology. She smiled and he began to melt from the inside out. Her smile was beautiful. It definitely lit up the room and removed all dread he had of facing the day. This woman was definitely going to be trouble.

"I didn't catch your name. You are?"

The woman looked up at him, her eyes judgmental at first. Fitz smiled and her eyes softened. Her lips curved upwards into another smile. She graced him with another beautiful, glorious, angelic smile that Fitz had already fallen in love with. The beautiful smile that was accented by such gorgeous full lips, lips that Fitz knew he would dream about kissing the rest of the day.

"Olivia….Pope."

Olivia Pope. That was the name of the angel that was sent to him. Olivia Pope. The two words that caused his heart beat harder than it ever had before. The two words that made his arms ache with need to hold her. The two words that sent a swarm of butterflies parading and dancing through his stomach. The two words that made his brain want to absorb everything there was to know about her. Things like her favorite color, her favorite meal, what she did on her days off, what made her want to become a secret service agent. A secret service agent. Fitz felt his heart sink as those words brought him back to reality.

Olivia Pope, the one woman in this world that was completely off limits. Or was she? Fitz didn't care about that answer. That would come later. For now, Fitz was determined to make this woman his. They had been in a room together for five minutes and he already belonged to her. He vowed to himself right then and there that he would stop at nothing to make her his.

"Well, if there is nothing else you need of me I will be on my way. I have a meeting with my team, and I don't want to keep you any longer Mr.… President." Olivia nodded towards the men and made her way out the door. Fitz could have sworn she winked at him, but he shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

"See there Fitz, that wasn't so bad now was it? She's quite the looker too. I'm sure you will have no problem gawking at her all day. If only I were straight." Cyrus said with a laugh.

Fitz looked at Cyrus wondering if it had been that obvious. When Cyrus shrugged at his lack of response, Fitz knew his thoughts were safe. Cyrus turned and left the oval to continue his day. Fitz returned to his desk and tried as hard as he could to focus but he couldn't. He knew he had to think of a reason, any reason to talk to her, and he had to do it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. I just want to say WOW! I never thought this story would get such great feedback. I have decided to continue it and see where this leads. The other stories aren't finished, but this will hopefully help me clear my head enough to be able to focus on them. I do want to explain my reasoning for this setup and it's simple. I AM SICK OF THE WEAK OLIVIA POPE! To me having a story that requires so much vulnerability wouldn't allow for me to break away from the OP we are currently experiencing. I thought of having Liv as POTUS and Fitz being the "bodyguard" but I thought this spin would be more interesting. It is a little slow now in the beginning but it will change up hence the M rating. Thank you all so much for reading**!

* * *

"OMG Fitz, don't stop... Oh my.. Yessss... Right there..."

"You like that don't you Liv? Do you want me to keep going baby?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Say it for me baby."

"Yes.. Mr.. President!"

"Let go Ms. Pope, let me feel that delicious nectar."

"Ms. Pope... Ms. Pope... Olivia." Liv snapped out of her daydream and looked at Lauren who was standing in front of her.

"Liv, are you ok? I've been calling you for a few minutes now." Lauren said looking at Liv suspiciously.

"Um, I'm fine Lauren. What can I do for you?"

"The president wants to see you in the oval."

"Shit!" Liv thought to herself. From the moment she walked into the oval and her eyes locked with Fitz's Liv knew she was in trouble. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was definitely the type of man she wanted to know more about. But that would be inappropriate, and Olivia Pope did not do well with inappropriate situations.

"Thank you Lauren." Liv said as she adjusted her white Donna Karan pants suit and made her way into the oval office.

"Close the door behind you... Please." Fitz said as he saw her enter the room.

"Mr... President, don't you think we should leave the door open... Sir?"

"Door closed Olivia."

"Yes sir." Liv said as she did as she was asked, but stayed close to the door. The door was safe.

Liv held onto to the comfort the door provided her. Staying close to the door meant she couldn't smell his delicious cologne. Staying close to the door meant she couldn't examine how well his shirt covered what appeared to be rock hard abs. Staying close to the door meant she could fight the urge to kiss him right then and there. Staying close to the door meant she was safe from anything inappropriate.

"Liv why don't you have a seat." Fitz offered motioning towards the sofa. Liv sat as she was told but her wall raised as she found herself further away from the door. Liv looked up and noticed Fitz looking her over.

"What can I do for your Mr. President?" Liv asked feeling an aching stir between her thighs.

This man was delicious. Liv took in his hands. He had nice strong hands. Instantly she imagined them massaging her neck after a hard days work. His eyes were a perfect shade of blue with a hint of gray. Liv pictured herself being lost in those eyes for hours.

Fitz rolled up his sleeves and Liv found herself staring at his arms. His long strong muscular arms, and instantly envisioned those arms holding her after a long night of love making.

Liv looked up and noticed his hair. It was perfect. Liv knew that one touch would make her body melt. The curl, her curl, God how she wanted that to be her curl. She imagined wrapping his perfect defiant curl around her finger as they lay in beg together, their legs intertwined. This man was made for her. If loving this man wasn't considered inappropriate she'd be all over him right now. But at last it was inappropriate, and Liv fought to push the thoughts far away from her mind.

Fitz looked at her a few seconds more then stood and walked over to sit on the sofa across from her. He stood almost as quickly as he sat, and walked over to pour a glass of scotch. Truth be told he didn't want the liquor so early in the morning, he just wanted a reason, any reason to be close to her. Fitz needed to have her scent filling his nostrils once more.

As Fitz reached across Liv to pour the scotch, her head began to spin as his cologne started filling her nostrils. "God this man smells so good." Liv thought to herself as she sank back into the sofa.

"You know it's funny. You don't look like a bodyguard or a secret service agent." Fitz said as he flashed Liv a charming smile.

"No, you look like the woman of my dreams. The woman I want to raise a family and grow old with." Fitz thought and quickly pushed the thought away.

"And how does a bodyguard or secret service agent normally look?" Liv asked not wanting to become offended too quickly. Tom had warned her that Fitz often spoke before thinking when there was something that sparked his curiosity. She smiled at the fact that she sparked his curiosity.

"I don't know. Tall, male, dark sunglasses and an earpiece. Like Tom."

"Hmmm I see." Liv said. "So tell me Mr. President, would you rather I dress like my agents, or would you prefer I maintain my usual dress? You know since my role as head SSA is to keep you safe. Because for me, keeping you safe means that no one knows I am an SSA, hence the unconventional wardrobe."

"They're only secrets if no one knows about them." Fitz said putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Exactly. Now is there anything else you needed from me Mr.. President? I really should be at my post." Liv said rather uncomfortably. Maybe she was wrong for signing up for this. This man definitely didn't want her here. That thought tugged at Liv's heart and she found herself becoming unexplainably saddened at the thought. Fitz notices the shift in her mood and began to tense up.

"Wait, she cant leave!" Fitz thought to himself growing anxious at the thought of his time with her being over. "Think Fitz, think!" ran through his mind as he thought of ways to keep her close.

"Ms. Pope-"

"Liv... sir..."

"Liv, what would it take for me to be able to get out of this place for a little while?"

"Sir..."

"Just for an half hour, no more."

Liv looked at Fitz and knew he was definitely going to be trouble.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed to leave without a full security detail, bullet proof car, armed guards, two ambulances, and the press corps."

"What if I said I wanted a burger? Do I really have to go through all that?"

"Yes sir.. You do."

"You're kidding me right? What if I said I didn't want to go through all of that? Then what?" Fitz asked with a challenging look on his face.

"Then I'd suggest you order take out. Mr... President." Liv said before turning to leave the room.

Last chance Fitz!

"You don't approve of me, do you?" Fitz asked, his tone cold and judgmental.

"Disapproval's a luxury I can't afford." Liv said, trying to make her voice sound just as cold. She failed. As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard nothing but desperation. The longing, urging to just be in this man's arms.

Pull it together Liv! You need this job! Fitz stepped closer to Liv, backing her against a door.

"All gets in the way right? Don't like your emotions getting to you? Never mix business with pleasure." Fitz said. His tone wasn't cold, it was full of angst, longing to just hold this woman in his arms. Liv caught the tone in his voice and her heart sank.

Maybe she was just imagining this. Maybe she wanted this man too badly and she was hearing things in ways they weren't meant to be heard. He couldn't possibly want her. Could he? Either way it didn't matter. He was the commander-in-chief, and she was his bodyguard. Liv pushed all thoughts from her mind and opened the door, a move that flooded Fitz with sadness.

"That's right. Me keeping my emotions separate from my job keeps you alive... sir. Now, you will behave yourself. No attempting to sneak out, and no risking the welfare of the republic with your selfish desires, understood?" Liv said as she walked out the door not even giving Fitz a chance to respond.

Fitz stood there speechless. He would have fired Tom for speaking to him that way. But the orders coming from her lips sounded as if God himself had whispered them in his ear.

Feeling slightly defeated Fitz returned to his desk and continued sorting through the piles of paper work that lay in wait for him.

"This is going to be a challenge getting this woman into my arms. Well Ms. Pope, challenge accepted." Fitz thought to himself as he resumed his work day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Fitz that feels so good." Liv said as she wrapped her hands into Fitz's hair.

"Livvie, you taste so good." Fitz replied as he pushed Liv back down onto the resolute desk and hurried his head between her thighs once again. How he managed to get Olivia Pope naked in front of him was something he couldn't understand. He was just happy she was there.

"Say it for me Livvie. Say it just the way I like."

"Mr... President." Liv moaned as she reached her climax. "Mr... President."

"Mr. President... Mr. President... Fitz!" Lauren yelled finally snapping Fitz out of his daydream. It was clear by the tone in Lauren's voice she had been there a while.

"Sorry I was thinking." Fitz said clearing his voice and his mind.

"What is it with you people and your daydreaming today?" Lauren snapped irritated by the odd behavior she had been witnessing through the day.

"What do you need Lauren?" Fitz asked as he gathered his thoughts.

"Agent Pope asked me to deliver a message, why she couldn't do it herself is beyond me." Lauren snapped immediately apologetic for her tone. Fitz's eyes brightened at the sound of Liv's name. But why couldn't she deliver the message herself? The brightness faded as the first thought that came to his mind was he scared her away.

"What's the message Lauren?" Fitz asked not really caring at this point.

"Agent Pope said to get ready if you still want that burger. The two of you leave in five."

Maybe all hope had not been lost. Fitz jumped up and reached for his coat. Immediately he felt life returning to him once again. He decided then that he would continue this mission.

"Operation Olivia Grant is officially back." Fitz thought to himself as he walked out the door.

Fitz walked to the door and saw Liv waiting for him. She seemed tense, but he vowed to get her to relax. This would be the closest thing to a date he has had in a while, and he wanted to make a great first impression. Suddenly a burger didn't seem so special.

"Five agents, two armed guards, an ambulance, and the press secretary is my final offer." Liv said, her voice void of emotion.

"I'll take it as long as you are one of the agents." Fitz said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Me.. Sir?"

"You are the best aren't you?" Fitz responded, his smile growing wider by the second. Liv looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity that lay there. She saw warmth, curiosity and loneliness. Liv wanted so badly to ease the loneliness, but he was after all off limits. Or was he? Liv broke eye contact and cleared her throat.

"So Mr... President, have you decided where you want this burger from sir?"

"I've changed my mind. We aren't going for burgers, you are joining me for sushi."

"Joining... You?"

"Yes, since you are supposed to be the "secret, secret service agent" you can't possibly stand with the rest of the agents. So, you will join me for lunch."

"People will talk of us dating sir."

"So?"

"Mr. President, that would be inappropriate..."

"Then let's be inappropriate." Fitz whispered into her ear and began making his way to the car that was waiting. Liv swallowed hard and prayed this wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are sir. Kushi Izakaya and Sushi" Liv said as they pulled up to the restaurant on K Street. She stepped out of the SUV and walked to open the door for Fitz. When she opened the door, she noticed Fitz frowning.

"Mr... President, is there something wrong?" Liv asked unsure of what caused the change in his mood.

'Yes! You should have been sitting back here with me, my arms wrapped around you. I should be opening the door for you. This should be a real date, and I should have flowers on hand for you. I should be pampering you with attention, and spoiling you like you deserve to be.' Fitz thought to himself but he knew he couldn't say it out loud.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired." Fitz lied as he stepped out of the car. Fitz turned to Liv as something hadn't crossed his mind until now.

"Do you even like sushi?" Fitz asked feeling like an ass for making this decision without asking her first. It may have come across as an order, but realistically it was as close as he could get to having her alone... For now.

"Sir, sushi is fine. Besides, this restaurant offers more than just sushi. I will be fine." Liv responded shocked that he would even care. This outing was for him, not for her so why was he so worried about her preferences? Liv chalked it up to that first good impression he spoke of and nothing more.

"Good. Let's eat." Fitz said as he turned and walked into the restaurant.

"Operation Olivia Grant will be a success." He thought to himself as they were being shown to their table. Never in his life has Fitz wanted anything as much as he wanted the woman standing next to him. This determination scared yet excited him, and he found himself willing to do anything to make her his.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Liv." Fitz said as they sat down and began glancing over their menus. Fitz frowned as he noticed Liv was scanning the room. 'She definitely wasn't interested in him.' Fitz thought to himself as he watched her staring into a corner, focusing on a man who didn't really seem out of place.

"Liv?" Fitz asked again, willing her to look at him. He needed to see into her eyes once more. Liv snapped out of her stare and addressed the president.

"There isn't much to tell really. I'm an only child. My mother passed away when I was a 12. My father isn't really around much. I mean he's a great dad, he has always given me everything I've ever wanted or needed, he just happens to put his job before everything. Including me."

Fitz noticed the sadness in Liv's eyes when she spoke of her father and Fitz found himself growing angrier by the second. No one in this world had any right to make his Liv feel alone or unwanted. He would never do that to her.

"Livvie, is there something wrong?"

"Livvie?"

That seemed to have snapped her out of her stare as she had once again been focusing on the man in the corner. There was something about him, Liv wasn't sure what, but he made her rather uncomfortable. Fitz watched as Liv's hand unsnapped her holster and she stood.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was being too forward. If Livvie-"

"Livvie is fine. I like it. Call me whatever you like sir." Liv said praying her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

'I'd like to call you Mrs. Grant' Fitz thought to himself. He had no idea what it was about this woman but he had never felt this way about anyone before. Before he had a chance to respond, he noticed Liv springing into SSA mode. He knew then the "date" was over.

"Mr. President, this meal will have to be takeout sir. I need to get you out of here now." Liv said and Fitz could pick up a hint of panic in her voice.

"Is everything-"

"Sir, let's go, now." Liv said not giving Fitz a moment to think. Liv mumbled something into her earpiece and instantly a swarm of SSAs had entered the building and ushered Fitz into the SUV and back to the White House. Fitz looked around and realized Liv was left behind at the restaurant.

"Agent Pope isn't with us!" Fitz yelled as his panic began to set in. He had no idea what the problem was, but he knew that Liv not being with him made the matter worse. He couldn't stand not being near her.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope will be fine. Her orders were for us to get you to safety sir."

"Safety!? What the hell is going on?" Fitz spat feeling the panic rise so high he lost the ability to breathe. All he knew was there was danger and his Livvie... His Livvie was left behind to deal with it alone.

"Agent Pope will brief you once she returns to the White House sir. There is a second car on it's way for her now."

The agent's words managed to calm Fitz down, but only a little. He knew he wouldn't fully relax until he knew Liv was safe.

* * *

Liv waited for the SUV to take off before going to approach the man in the corner. She didn't know him, but she noticed he had been following her a lot in recent days. She didn't know if she was the target of his newfound obsession or if it was the president, but Liv knew she wasn't taking any chances with her Fitz's... Her Fitz's life. Since when did she get so hooked on a man after just a few hours. Liv knew this wasn't like her. She was playing with fire, but she couldn't honestly say that she would mind if she got burned.

As Liv went to approach the man's table he got up and walked out of a side door. Her first instinct was to go after him, but being alone, she couldn't take that chance. Liv noted the man's appearance just in case he were to arrive at another outing and continued on her way.

* * *

It seemed like it had been hours since Fitz had been whisked back to the White House without his Livvie by his side. He looked at his watch and realized he had only been back inside of the oval for 20 minutes. The thought of not being able to protect her didn't sit well with him. She was probably the last person in the world that needed it, but Fitz still felt like he needed to try.

He is the man. He should be the one protecting her, not the other way around. Her body was made to be worshipped, not to be used as a human shield. Fitz slowly began to wonder if she would ever allow him to make her feel safe. If she would ever fold in his arms after a long stressful day. Fitz brushed all thoughts aside as he called for Lauren. He decided today he would personally respond to a few letters from citizens. Maybe this would keep his mind occupied until his Livvie returned.

The first letter was from 6 yr old Todd Stradling who was asking for help for his grandmother who was dying from cancer but didn't have insurance to get medical treatment. The letter was short, but it came with a picture the boy had drawn of him and his grandmother standing outside their home on a sunny day. Fitz smiled and placed the letter aside as something to address in person.

The second letter was from Jennifer Stanning, a 13 yr old honor student who was requesting the arts program receive better funding in schools. The letter also came with 3,000 signatures in support of the much needed funding. Any student that was this passionate about learning definitely deserved to speak with him one on one. Fitz placed this letter in a "will visit" pile.

Fitz raised his head as he heard the voice of an angel making it's way into the oval. He looked up and saw Liv holding a bag. After everything that had happened, she waited around and got them lunch.

"I brought you sushi sir."

"Fitz..."

"What!?" Liv asked with a shocked expression crossing her face.

"Fitz, call me Fitz. At least when we are alone."

"That would be inappropriate.. sir."

"Like I said before, let's be inappropriate. Come, we'll finish this date in the rose garden." Fitz said without thinking. Damnit! He was so messed up over this woman he hadn't realized what he was saying until the words left his mouth.

"Date... si... Fitz?" Liv asked, her tone very uncomfortable. Fitz thought he heart a hint of excitement, but maybe it was just him.

"Well Livvie, you do have the job of keeping me alive. My life lays in your very capable hands so yes, call me Fitz. As for the date, I thought that was the impression we were giving when we went out for sushi. I also can't really go on dates, you know with being trapped in the crown jewel of America's prison system. It would also be awkward because I have you following me everywhere I go. Furthermore, I am not a man that takes a woman out without giving her a great time. That back there wasn't a great time so yes, we are continuing our "date"." Fitz said making sure to use air quotes to put Liv's mind at ease. Little did she know for him this would be a real date. Little did he know, she didn't mind.

Liv followed Fitz into the rose garden and took in the beauty of her surroundings. It was more beautiful than she had imagined. There had to have been every color of rose imaginable all set up in different sections.

They sat at cast iron table and enjoyed their lunch. Liv had gotten Fitz a sushi sampler, not really sure of which roll he preferred. Liv opted for orange chicken. They tried their best to keep their conversations light, sticking to sports, music, and tv shows. All in all it was a really nice "date". Liv looked at her watch and decides it was time for them both to get back to work.

"Well Mr... President, thank you for a wonderful date Fitz." Liv replied sheepishly. The way she said Fitz was more of a whisper than anything and it drove Fitz wild.

"We will definitely have to do this again sometime Livvie." Fitz said as he playfully kissed her hand and returned to the oval. Fitz watched as Liv walked out of the door and frowned when she closed the door behind her.

Fitz went back to his task of reading letters. He opened the third letter and fell back in his seat as he read it's contents.

"The time has come for you to die a slow, painful, torturous death. Truth be told I shall enjoy the orgasmic high of peeling you like a grape."

This had to be some sort of a joke. Fitz called Cyrus into his office. Cyrus noticed his tone was different than what he was used to. Fitz seemed scared. But Fitz was never afraid of anything. Within seconds Cyrus came bursting through the doors and was by his side.

"Cyrus, what is this!?" Fitz asked showing the letter to Cyrus. Immediately Cyrus' heart sank. They had received three previous letters very similar to this one, but had managed to keep them from ending up in Fitz's hands. That is until now.

"What's going on?"

Fitz felt a smile forming on his face as he saw his Livvie walk through the door. It stayed on his face until Cyrus spoke.

"Liv, he got another one." Cyrus said handing her the letter. Liv grabbed for the letter with a napkin and proceeded to read it. Immediately she found herself getting angry. How dare someone threaten her Fitz's life!

"What do you mean another one?" Fitz asked looking from Cyrus to Liv and back again. When he didn't receive a response, he yelled his question again. "Cyrus, what do you mean another one."

"You haven't told him." Liv said realizing this was the first time Fitz had been alerted to the reason for heightened security measures.

"Didn't tell me what!?" Fitz spat with venom in his voice.

Liv's heart ached for the man standing in a full blown panic in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and assure him everything would be ok. But she couldn't. Not just because he was the POTUS, but because she herself wasn't entirely sure everything would in fact be ok. She did know one thing, she would lay her life on the line to make sure he was.

"There have been a few others sir. We... I decided it was best you didn't know about them. You have enough to deal with already sir." Cyrus said bowing his head.

Fitz looked at Liv and saw the panic in her face. She was worried about him. She was scared for him. As much as she tried to hide it in her facial expression, her eyes spoke a different story. Fitz walked over and poured himself a glass of scotch. He downed the glass quickly, followed by three more before filling it a fourth time and returning to his desk.

"Does this have anything to do with the man in the restaurant earlier?" Fitz asked, his eyes fixated on Liv.

"I'm not sure yet sir. It could have been nothing. I just didn't want to risk it... sir." Liv responded unable to break eye contact with Fitz. The longer she looked into his eyes, the more she found herself falling for him. It was as if his eyes were the key to her sanity. Fitz noticed the way Liv was looking at him and decided it was time they had a moment.

"Cyrus, would you give Agent Pope and myself a minute?" Fitz asked shocking both Liv and Cyrus with his request.

"Sure, if you're ok-"

"I am Cyrus."

"Ok then I'll just send this off to forensics with the others and get back to work." Cyrus said as he turned and left the room. Initially Cyrus thought he was just imagining things, but once he left the oval the harder reality set in. Those two were going to be trouble. Cyrus turned to Lauren.

"What do you think?" Cyrus asked pointing to the door to the oval.

"I think those two are going to be a handful." Lauren responded sheepishly. Cyrus laughed and went on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz stood by the window and reached out his hand for Liv. She stood there hesitantly for a moment, but decided a conversation was all that was going to take place. He didn't want her... Right?

Liv reached the spot next to Fitz behind the resolute desk and it happened. As she placed her hand into Fitz's, he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Liv fought at first. He was the president, she was his bodyguard, this was highly inappropriate, but she couldn't win this fight. He was simply too strong. Honestly, she was glad she didn't win. Being in his arms was just as heavenly as she had imagined. Liv melted into his him and allowed herself to stand there being comforted, protected by the man she had sworn to protect.

"Are you ok?" Fitz asked, tightening his hold on Liv. He exhaled as he felt the warmth and softness of her body pressed against his. She was real and she was in his arms. And it felt even better than he had imagined.

Liv didn't answer his question, instead she stood there as a flood of emotions and thoughts entered her mind. Why was she so worked up over a hug? People hug people all the time. It doesn't mean they want them. She did have to admit that it was odd. He was the one who apparently had a price on his head, and here he was comforting her.

Liv felt saddened as she felt Fitz pull back a little, but sadness quickly turned to shock as he tilted her head upwards and his lips met hers for the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever indulged in. Liv's lips parted as she moaned and Fitz used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The moment their tongues connected everything seemed to have disappeared.

The kiss was slow, and sweet. Liv could taste the scotch on his tongue and indulged in the taste of the man that was holding her. Fitz wanted to show Liv he needed to comfort her more than he needed to be comforted. He needed her more than anything. Without thinking, Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The moment Fitz felt Liv's hands tangle in her hair he moaned in approval. His hands began exploring her back trying to burn the way she felt into his memory.

Liv allowed Fitz to take control of the kiss as her hands continued exploring every strand of hair on his head. Fitz pulled Liv in closer and she felt him hardening as their tongues glide.

'What the hell am I doing?! He's the president!' Liv thought as her mouth refused to break the kiss they were sharing. Liv's body started to tense up at the realization of her actions. Fitz broke the kiss, but refused to release her from his grip.

He lowered his head to hers until their foreheads touched. Fitz kissed her nose and smiled.

"Don't worry. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Fitz said as his lips reclaimed Liv's once again. The thought of Fitz wanting to protect her make her feel, sexy, loved, and beautiful made Liv feel like she was on top of the world. It also made her panic at the repercussions of these feelings should they get caught.

This cannot happen! Liv thought to herself as her mind tried to break free from the kiss. Her body however spoke of something different. Liv found herself pushing Fitz's suit jacket off of his shoulders. She needed to feel him, even if there was a shirt between them. Fitz shook off his jacket, not breaking their kiss as it fell to the floor. Liv's hands roamed his back and they both moaned at how good the other felt. Before Liv knew it, Fitz had her pinned against the wall. He slipped one hand under her blouse and Liv felt herself begin to panic. She needed to stop this now!

Liv pushed Fitz away, and she saw the confusion and sadness in his eyes as the kiss came to an end.

"Mr. President, this cannot happen. We... I... sir, no... I'm sorry." Liv said and ran from the room.

Fitz fell into his chair unsure of what had come over him. He just couldn't stand the sight of her so panic stricken, and he knew he should try to comfort her. But why was she apologizing as if it were here fault? Did she hold the same feelings for him? That kiss definitely suggested she did. That kiss. That sweet, glorious, life altering kiss.

The kiss was amazing. Fitz had never experienced anything like it before in his life. It was as if his universe had finally entered into a perfect alignment with that kiss. But he had scared her by being so forward so quickly, and he knew the chances of a third kiss between them was very slim.

Fitz knew after that kiss that he definitely had to have this woman in his life.


	4. The Talk

Liv sat on her sofa with her glass of wine and popcorn in hand. She flipped through the news stations and was surprised that it was a seemingly light day. No matter how much she tried to relax, her mind kept wandering back to the kiss she and Fitz had shared in the oval a few days ago. She had been off the past few days, and hadn't been notified that her presence was needed, so Liv chose to stay home and hide out from the world and her feelings for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Liv brought her hand to her mouth and traced her lips with her fingers. Immediately her mind rushed back to how good it felt to be in Fitz's arms. How amazing it felt to have his lips pressed firmly against his. She recalled how soaked she became just by him snaking his tongue into her mouth. She remembered just how much her heart broke when she realized that this could never be - At least not while he was in office, and Fitz still had three more years left. Liv began to wonder if they would have a chance of being together once he left office. She needed something, anything to get her mind off of this man. No sooner than the thought crept into her mind, Liv's phone rang. Liv looked at her caller ID and saw it was her friend Abby.

"Sorry Abby, but I'll have to call you back later." Liv said as she hit ignore and set the phone back on her table. Feeling too drained to move into her bedroom, Liv pulled her afghan over her body and drifted off to sleep.

Liv woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked at her clock and realized it was a little after two in the morning and wondered who it could be. Mumbling to herself, Liv walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole. Shocked at what she saw, Liv opened the door to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you."

"You shouldn't have come."

"I needed to see you."

"You can't be here."

"Livvie, we need to talk about what happened."

"Fitz, there is nothing to talk about. You had a little too much to drink and things got out of hand."

"Livvie, that's a lie and you know it."

Fitz took a few steps towards Liv closing in the gap between them. He reached out and stroked her hair, and was surprised when she didn't try to move from his grip. Fitz wasn't sure what would happen between them after this moment, but they at least owed it to themselves to be open to anything.

"Fitz, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok Livvie. Tell me you didn't feel it. Tell me you don't notice the force that draws us together. Tell me you didn't feel the flames that danced around, caressing our flesh as we kissed. Tell me you don't melt when I do this…" Fitz said as he pulled Liv in close to him and began kissing her neck.

"Fitz…"

"Tell me you aren't wet for me right now. Tell me you don't want my hands exploring your body. Tell me you don't want me to taste you, feel you, and make love to you. Tell me this…"

Fitz lowered his head and allowed his tongue to glide across Liv's lips. Liv tried to hold out as long as she could but this man was just too damn sexy. Liv moaned and granted Fitz the access his tongue had been seeking. This kiss wasn't like the first kiss. This kiss was full of passion, longing, pure desperation to see, to feel, to taste as much of one another as possible. Liv found herself once again turning into putty in Fitz's hands. Fitz tightened his hold on Liv and began peppering kisses over her face. Fitz worked his way to Liv's neck and positioned his lips just below her ear.

"Tell me that kiss meant nothing and I will never bring this up again. The problem is that you can't. You can't deny it Livvie. There is something here between us. It's only been a week and I am falling in love with you. I would do anything to have you by my side. I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you. It's only been a week but you are my everything. Tell me you don't feel the same about me."

"Fitz…" Liv moaned trying to come to her senses. He was right. There was something there between them. Something she couldn't describe. It was as if their souls spoke on another level. When they were together no words were needed. They could hear each other's thoughts; they could feel each other's feelings. Liv couldn't fight it anymore. She and Fitz belonged together. Liv stepped back and looked into Fitz's eyes. Immediately she found herself drowning in the love she saw in them. It had only been a week, but Liv felt that they deserved a chance to see what they had. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Liv didn't know what came over her but suddenly it wasn't enough. She needed this man in the worst way. Her entire body ached for his touch, and she moaned when she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. This time she wouldn't turn him away. This time she would allow them to have this moment.

"Make love to me Fitz."

No sooner than the words left her mouth Fitz had Liv in his arms and was making his way back to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and just stared at her. There was no doubt that this woman was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Fitz lowered himself on top of Liv and began the slowest most pleasurable assault on her neck. Liv moaned as her hands crept their way back into his hair. She loved the way her hands felt tangled in his curls.

Liv threw her head back enjoying the feeling of Fitz's hands exploring her body. The more he touched her the more she ached. She needed him inside of her now.

"Fitz…"

"Quiet." Fitz responded knowing exactly what she needed. He crept back onto his knees and slowly began to remove Liv's pajama pants and her top. He stared at her in awe as he removed the laced panties that barely covered her body. Liv's hips thrust upwards as she felt Fitz nibbling on her inner thigh. She was so hot and so wet he couldn't believe he was responsible for making her react this way. He parted her folds and ran his tongue upwards making sure to tug on her bundle of nerves ever so gently with his teeth.

Liv cried out as Fitz inserted one then two fingers into her core and began pumping them as he continued the slow assault on her nub. Liv felt herself coming undone and slightly overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving her.

"Fitz…"

"Let go sweet baby. Don't hold back, I want to know what I do to you." Fitz said before lowering his head once again. Fitz felt Liv's walls closing in around him and knew she was there. A few more flicks of his tongue against her nerves and Liv came harder than she ever had in her life. Fitz withdrew his fingers from Liv's core and looked her square in the eyes as he sucked them clean.

"Very sweet." Fitz said refusing to break eye contact. The look Fitz was giving Liv drove her insane. She needed him inside of her now. Liv reached for Fitz's belt buckle and pulled him up as she began to rid him of his pants and boxers. She began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and found herself quickly becoming frustrated with them. She ripped his shirt open and whimpered as he stood up to remove his clothing fully. In one move Fitz was back on the bed and lining himself up with her core.

"Condom?" Fitz asked as rational thoughts broke through the moment.

"Birth control." Liv responded looking into his eyes once more.

Fitz lowered his mouth just barely over Liv's and allowed his tongue to glide across her lips. Liv granted him access and he began to enter Liv slowly, keeping in stride with his tongue. Liv gasped when she felt Fitz stretching her fully and adjusted her body to take more of him in. Fitz waited for Liv to resume breathing before he set a slow yet stead rhythm.

"Am I hurting you?" Fitz asked as he looked into Liv's eyes.

"No." Liv said as she slowly began meeting Fitz thrust for thrust. How things escalated so quickly between them was beyond her. This man did things to her mind and her body that made her question her sanity. Liv wrapped her arms and legs around Fitz and allowed him to set the tone.

"Livvie it feels so good to be inside of you. I've dreamt of this moment from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Me too Fitz…. Harder…"

"Oh Liv…. Liv… Liv…"

"Liv! Wake up you're going to be late for work!"

"Abby go away! Let me finish my dream!" Liv yelled as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Was he putting it on you that good? All I heard when I opened the door was you moaning. I almost didn't wake you but I need to know why you're dreaming of the POTUS laying it on you?"

"Abby I have no idea what you're talking about." Liv said as she realized she must've said his name in her sleep. She knew that Abby wouldn't let this go. They had been friends forever and Abby knew her so well she could tell if her heartbeat wasn't normal.

"Liv, save it. You were moaning his name. Fitz! OOOh Fitz harder…. Oh yea right there Fitz." Abby said in a taunting tone. "Did you sleep with him?" Abby asked as the thought crossed her mind.

"Abby No! He's the president and I'm head of his secret service detail. That would be inappropriate." Liv answered hoping her face wasn't revealing much.

"Something happened Liv, I know it. I know you, and I won't stop until I find out what."

"Abby…"

"Liv, if he's into you I say go for it. You're too uptight. What's the big whoop if the POTUS has a thing for his bodyguard? You're both single consenting adults aren't you?"

"Abby, you know I can't talk about the details of my job with you."

"I'm not talking about your job. I'm talking about your body. Now dish!"

Liv paused for a moment. She knew that whatever she told Abby would be kept between the two of them, but she wondered if she could trust her with a secret as big as this.

"Ok, if I tell you will you leave it alone?"

"Probably not, but you know you want to tell me anyway. C'mon Liv, I know there is something you need to get off… or on your chest so just spill it."

"There may have been a kiss."

"Shut up! You kissed the Fitzgerald Grant!"

"It was a heat of the moment type of thing. There was a problem and we both panicked. He hugged me and it went from there. The only problem is I freaked out and ran out of the Oval. I took a few days off to collect my thoughts."

"So you made out with the hottest, most powerful man in the world and you ran away?! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Abby this is scary. It wasn't just a kiss. There was more to it than that."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Liv looked up at Abby and tears began to fall down her face. She couldn't hide it; she did have feelings for this man. The fact that her job was to protect him made the situation even harder. She couldn't keep him alive if her emotions got in the way could she?

"You do have feelings for him. Liv…." Abby said as she reached out and held her friends hand. In the twenty years she and Liv had known one another, never once had she seen Liv with her guard completely down. Not since the day that they both refused to speak about.

"Abby, I'm fine. I have to get dressed now. I'm going to be late."

"So are you going to talk to him about what happened? Or are you going to just ignore things like you always do?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, I've got to get to work. I have to go in to the office before going in front of Justice Thornton. This case is a big one and I'm not too thrilled about the fact that she's the judge I'm forced to go in front of."

"Tell Verna I said hi. Maybe she'll lighten up a little." Liv said with a wink.

"Yea, I'll do that, with this client, I could use all of the help I can get." Abby said jokingly and turned to leave. Liv heard Abby gasp as she opened the door. Liv ran to Abby's side and noticed twelve of her men standing in the doorway. The men stepped aside and Liv's biggest fear, or dream depending on the view had become a reality.

"Hi." Fitz said as he locked eyes with Liv and nodded towards Abby .He made his way into Liv's apartment and removed his coat. Abby stood there frozen until she was ushered out by the secret service. Liv looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Liv noticed the door closing in front of her, but she still couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was standing in her living room. She had dodged his calls, something she knew could possibly costLiv her job, and here he was.

"Hi." Liv managed to choke out barely above a whisper. Liv took in his appearance. He looked so good. The first thing she noticed was that his curl was there and it was flawless. He wasn't dressed in his normal suit and tie; instead he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. The man looked even more delicious in his normal attire.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" Liv asked as she looked into his eyes, still in disbelief.

"Livvie, we need to talk about what happened, and I'm not leaving here until we do."

* * *

**HAPPY SCANDAL THURSDAY EVERYONE! Ok, so I know some of you weren't expecting this to be a dream, and some of you may be mad but trust me, their time will come. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am going to try to focus on an update for To Zion a little later and should hopefully have that up for you all by tomorrow. Depending on how 315 goes tonight, I may have chapter 5 up and ready for you all as well. **


	5. Life's More Than A Dream

**Hello everyone. I felt really bad about yesterday's "dream" update so I decided to try to make it up to all of you. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope all is forgiven. Furthermore, I hope this helps ease the feelings I'm sure many of you had following last night's episode. Thank you all for reading... Happy Olitzing :)**

* * *

"Fitz, there is nothing to talk about. You had a little too much to drink and things got out of hand."

"Livvie, that's a lie and you know it."

Fitz took a few steps towards Liv closing in the gap between them. He reached out and stroked her hair, and was surprised when she didn't try to move from his grip.

"You know, I've been dreaming of doing this from the moment you walked into the oval. Your hair… I can't believe I am actually running my fingers through your beautiful hair." Fitz said as he buried his hand deeper into Liv's hair. Liv could hear the emotion strong in his voice and couldn't believe this was happening. Fitz wasn't sure what would happen between them after this moment, but they at least owed it to themselves to be open to anything. Liv looked up at Fitz speechless; the only words she could offer were the words she uttered in her dream.

"Fitz, I have no idea what you're talking about." Liv said. Her body became tense as she recalled the events of the dream she had just woken up from. This was too similar, too eerie. Was she still dreaming? Liv pinched herself and as the pain raced through her arm, she realized she was in fact awake.

"Ok Livvie. Tell me you didn't feel it. Tell me you don't notice the force that draws us together. Tell me you didn't feel the flames that danced around, caressing our flesh as we kissed. Tell me you don't melt when I do this…" Fitz said as he pulled Liv in close to him and began kissing her neck.

"Fitz…" Liv moaned realizing where this was going. She wondered if Fitz would try to go all the way. She wondered even more if she would stop him if he tried.

"Tell me you aren't wet for me right now. Tell me you don't want my hands exploring your body. Tell me you don't want me to taste you, feel you, and make love to you. Tell me this…"

Fitz lowered his head and allowed his tongue to glide across Liv's lips. Liv tried to hold out as long as she could but this man was just too damn sexy. Liv moaned and granted Fitz the access his tongue had been seeking. This kiss wasn't like the first kiss. This kiss was full of passion, longing, pure desperation to see, to feel, to taste as much of one another as possible. Liv found herself once again turning into putty in Fitz's hands. Fitz tightened his hold on Liv and began peppering kisses over her face. Fitz worked his way to Liv's neck and positioned his lips just below her ear.

"Tell me that kiss meant nothing and I will never bring this up again. The problem is that you can't. You can't deny it Livvie. There is something here between us. Whatever this is, it's more powerful than either of us. I know it's only been a week but I am falling in love with you. I am in love with you. I would do anything to have you by my side day in and day out. I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you. It's only been a week but you are my everything Livvie. Tell me you don't feel the same about me."

"Fitz… I…" Liv moaned trying to come to her senses. He was right. There was something there between them. Something she couldn't describe.

It was as if their souls spoke on another level. When they were together no words were needed. They could hear each other's thoughts; they could feel each other's feelings. Liv couldn't fight it anymore. She and Fitz belonged together. Liv stepped back and looked into Fitz's eyes. Just as her dream foretold, Liv found herself drowning in the love she saw in them. It had only been a week, but Liv felt that they deserved a chance to see what they had.

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Liv didn't know what was coming over her but suddenly nothing was enough. She needed this man in the worst way. Her entire body ached for his touch, and she moaned when she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. This was it, she knew what was coming. Only this time, she wouldn't turn him away. She wouldn't run and hide. This time she would allow them to have this moment.

"Livvie…"

"Yes Fitz…" Liv choked out as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Get dressed. Oh and pack a bag, we'll be gone for a few days." Fitz said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Where are we going?" Liv wondered as this definitely wasn't how her dream ended.

"We are going to the one place where we will have the time we need to understand what is happening to us. We are going to Camp David."

"Fitz, I don't think that is such a good idea. What if the press corps finds out?"

"I'm on vacation and you my Livvie, my sweet baby are my SSA. No one would think twice of you vacationing with me there. It is also the one place the press corps isn't allowed, and since you are a female SSA and all of the other agents are men, you will have your own cabin. Next to mine of course." Fitz said with a little too enthusiastically.

Liv stood in the middle of the room speechless. Fitz knew the wheels of her mind were turning, trying to figure out all of the possible ways they would be found out. At this point, Fitz wasn't sure he cared if they were. They were both two single, consenting adults. She was the best at her job, and there was no way Cyrus would ever fight to have her replaced simply because she was the best.

"Is there something wrong sweet baby?" Fitz asked waiting for Liv to respond.

"Sweet baby?"

"Is that wrong of me? Your lips are the sweetest things to have ever graced my lips."

"No." Liv replied sheepishly. "I like it."

"Good, now go and get dressed. We have a week at Camp David and I vow that by the end of this week, You. Will. Be. Mine."

Liv looked at Fitz and already knew she wasn't going to win this fight. She was the head of his security detail so if he wanted to go to Camp David, she had no choice but to follow if she wanted to keep her job.

"Fine." Liv said, finally giving in. Fitz picked her up and hugged her and Liv found herself finally beginning to like the idea of Fitz holding her on a regular basis.

"Great. I have to stop at the White House to grab something I forgot, and then we will be on our way."

* * *

On the way back to the White House Liv noticed a car that had been following them for quite some time. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that the driver looked like the man she had seen at the restaurant. The closer they got to the gates, the more uneasy Liv became. Liv watched attentively as they pulled into the White House. She out of the window and noticed the car speed off past them towards the guest parking lot.

"Stop the car!" Liv yelled, jumping out before the car had come to a complete stop. Liv turned to the Fitz, her face void of emotion. She turned to the driver and ordered him to take Fitz in through Blair house parking lot and to wait for her there. The driver nodded and Liv took off running as the SUV carrying Fitz sped off towards Blair House.

Liv's worst fears were confirmed as she noticed the car had stopped, but sped off again as the driver saw her approaching. Liv chased the car for a few blocks and was able to keep up, until a traffic light changed and a sea of cars concealed the one she was after. Liv had a very unsettling feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe Camp David was the safest place for them right now.

Liv made her way back towards Blair House and ordered her men to do a sweep of the oval and the perimeter. When they left, Fitz stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Livvie what's going on?" Fitz asked still alarmed at Liv's unexpected departure from the vehicle.

"I'm not sure. Maybe nothing."

"Livvie? Talk to me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Liv thought long and hard before telling Fitz. Originally she was going to offer some lie about seeing Morris needing help at the gates, but decided against keeping this from him anymore. If she was going to try to keep him alive, and pursue a relationship with him, he had to know what they were up against.

"There was a car following us."

"I didn't see a car."

"I know. It was behind the trailing SUV. It was just following really close, and the when we turned I got a glimpse of the driver. To the second car, it may have just seemed like a DC driver going in the same direction."

"But you saw something more."

"I saw, at least I believe I saw the man that was in the restaurant the other day. The one that had me so worked up I ended our lunch."

Fitz stroked Liv's hair as he felt her beginning to shake. Whoever this man was, he definitely had her worked up, and Fitz felt helpless not knowing how to ease her fears. She was worried about him. She was so worried, her body was beginning to convulse. Fitz knew he had to say something to bring his Livvie back to him.

"Livvie, I'm ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We are spending the next week in Camp David, and the press corps only knows that I am vacationing at an undisclosed location. I am fine. I am better than fine, I am in the hands of the most capable SSA in the world. I was even hoping I could ask her out, you know, like on a date. Maybe I could even invite her up to my place afterwards. Do you think she'd say yes." Fitz said lifting Liv's chin up. Liv looked into his eyes and a sense of calm washed over her. Everything was ok for now. She would relax, for now.

"Well, Mr… President, I would say that depends on how well the evening goes. Although, most SSAs don't have sex on the first date."

"Livvie, until you all of my SSAs have been men and I can guarantee you they have all had sex on the first date."

"Well, Mr… President, I'm special." Liv said with a wink.

"That you are Livvie. That you are."

* * *

They arrived at Camp David with 23 secret service agents. The normal sweeps were done and Liv was notified that everything was secure. Fitz showed Liv to her cabin so she could begin to get settled, as he ordered the agents to leave his bags just inside of his cabin door. When Liv walked inside, she was surprised to see that Fitz had given her his cabin which was far nicer than the others. The stone fireplace had already been lit, and Liv could see that the bar had been fully stocked. Liv just took a moment and just stood there taking in the beauty of her surroundings. She walked upstairs to her room and proceeded to unpack.

_"What are you doing? This is dangerous and highly inappropriate. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have come." _

_"Liv you are two consenting adults. You are both single. Get yours Liv before someone else does. That man wants you girl! GO GET YOUR MAN!"_

Liv's mind was in a full blown tug of war. Part of her knew that what she and Fitz were doing wasn't illegal. Part of her knew that there would be no major backlash from her entering into a relationship with this man. Part of her knew that this was right. However, there was the other part of her that used as many excuses as she could to keep herself from falling for this man. In order for her to keep him alive, she couldn't fall for him.

_Never mix business with pleasure_.

Liv sighed and flopped down on the bed. She had done everything by the book her entire life, but there was something about this man that kept her from sticking to her normal behavior. Olivia Pope couldn't believe it but she was falling for this man way harder and faster than she had ever expected. They had technically only been in each other's presence twice before today, but Liv knew she didn't want to spend any time away from him ever again. Maybe it was the fresh air, or maybe it was the man at the restaurant that gave her an eerie feeling. Whatever it was, Liv wanted to spend as much time with Fitz as she possibly could. Feeling the courage rise inside of her once again, Liv stood up and walked downstairs to go meet Fitz.

"So, do you like it?" Fitz asked as he sat on the sofa looking at the fire.

"I love it. It's beautiful. But you didn't have to give me your cabin. I would have gladly stayed in any of the others."

"Livvie, I didn't give you my cabin. You're staying here with me." Fitz said as he stood and walked towards Liv. He handed her a glass of wine and smiled. Liv looked around the room and noticed Fitz's suitcases by the door. She was sure that her men had taken them into the adjoining cabin. Suddenly Liv felt panic rise up within her. This couldn't be happening. How would they explain sharing a cabin with 23 agents on the premises. It was as if Fitz could read her mind.

"Livvie relax. It's just the two of us. I only need one agent right now seeing as how I have armed guards around the perimeter. So I chose you. "

"But Fitz, that would seem high inappropriate for your female SSA to be spending a week with you at camp."

"Livvie, if it makes you feel better, your men actually suggested it. They felt as though you should have a feel for the land, and honestly, I think they would all prefer to spend the week at home with their loved ones. Now here, drink up." Fitz said as he handed Liv a glass of red wine. Liv hesitantly took the glass and looked at Fitz as everything was beginning to sink in. She had just been given the gift of 7 carefree days with the man that has plagued her every thought for the past week. Liv smiled as she went to place the glass to her lips.

"First my sweet baby, I'd like to propose a toast." Fitz said as he reached for his glass and held it in the air.

"Oh really, Mr… President? "

"Yes a toast. Here is to the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on. I promise you that life with me will never be boring, but I will definitely make every moment worth your while. So Cheers."

"Cheers." Liv said as they both downed their glasses and quickly refilled. They took their place by the fire and enjoyed just being in one another's company.

Fitz had told Liv about his life growing up, how he was the youngest of two, but his brother who was eight years older had been killed in Vietnam. His mother had passed away in his early twenties from complications from surgery. It was him and his father until he passed away shortly before he became president. Fitz finished his story as they polished off their fourth bottle of wine.

"So, you've been all alone all of this time." Liv said as she heard the sadness in his voice. She didn't feel sorry for him, but she hurt for him. Here he had the most important job in the world, and he was going through the motions alone. Of course he had Cyrus, but Cyrus wasn't someone to come home to after a long day's work and just bury your head in his lap.

"I have been alone. But now I have you." Fitz said as he looked into Liv's eyes. He was surprised yet relieved when he didn't see pity in her eyes as he did with everyone else who heard his story. His happiness turned to sorrow as he saw the hurt that was there. The hurt that she was feeling for him, with him. Fitz reached out and took Liv's glass and set it on the table. He extended his arms and pulled Liv close to him. Liv exhaled as she allowed herself to melt into Fitz's frame. She looked up at him and gave him the most loving, heartwarming smile he had ever seen in his life.

"You definitely have me." Liv said as she moved her head closer to his until their foreheads connected. Fitz traced the outline of Liv's lips with his finger until her lips parted for him. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips across her playfully. He enjoyed Liv's groans of disapproval as he taunted her, refusing to give in to a full kiss just yet. Finally deciding she had had enough, Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

The kiss started off slow and spoke everything they weren't sure the timing was right to say. It spoke of all of their worries, and all of their hopes, it spoke of a future they believed they could have together. It spoke of a chance at happiness for the both of them. As the kiss deepened, both found themselves in desperate need to come up for air, but neither wanted to be the first to break the kiss. They finally broke the kiss together and Liv looked up at Fitz.

"Make love to me Fitz." Liv said, her voice barely above a whisper. Fitz stood to lift Liv and carry her up to the bedroom but she fought him.

"No, make love to me right here, right now. Don't make me wait, Mr. President."

"I love it when you say that. Say it again."

"Mr…. President." Liv made sure to drag it out this time as she realized she loved the effect it had on him. Liv watched as Fitz stood there just staring at her. She felt the aching starting between her thighs and needed Fitz to ease it as quickly as possible.

Liv slowly reached down and began to remove her shirt over her head. She smiled as Fitz's eyes grew wide as he took in as much of her as he possibly could. Fitz moved closer to her and watched as she slowly began to unzip and remove her pants, leaving her in only her black laced panties and bra. The moment Liv's pants passed her toes Fitz was on the floor with his head buried in her neck. He whimpered as Liv pushed him away and cupped his face.

"Take off your clothes." She said in the sexiest voice Fitz had ever heard. He jumped up and removed his pants and began working on the buttons of his shirt. He quickly grew tired of fumbling with the buttons and ripped the shirt open, and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Liv looked up at Fitz as he slowly removed his boxers and gasped as she saw how well equipped he was. Liv looked up at Fitz nervous as she bit her lip. Liv wasn't sure if now was the time to tell him that this would be her first time. Deciding to wait, she reached out her hand to him and smiled.

"Come here." She moaned welcoming his touch all over her body.

Fitz began at her neck, and Liv could tell this was definitely his favorite part of her body.. at least so far. Liv laid back and allowed Fitz to take full control. She moaned as his hand worked it's way down her body and into her panties.

"Livvie you are so wet. Did I do this to you sweet baby?"

"Yes." Liv moaned as his fingers began toying with her nub gently at first. As Fitz allowed the pressure to grow, Liv thrust her hips upwards, meeting his hand with each stroke. Fitz inserted one finger and felt how tight her walls were. As he slipped in a second Fitz froze.

"It's been a while hasn't it sweet baby. You are so wet and tight for me. I love the way you feel. I can't wait to be inside of you. Can I be inside of you sweet baby?" Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and saw panic. He withdrew his fingers and licked each one clean, never taking his eyes off of her. He removed her panties and her bra never taking his eyes away from hers. He knew she was nervous, but he wasn't sure what about. When the panic didn't leave, Fitz began placing the pieces of the puzzle together. He smiled at Liv and positioned himself between her legs lining himself up with her core.

"Livvie."

"mmmm"

"Tell me something sweet baby."

"mmmm."

"Is this your first time?"

Liv broke eye contact and slowly nodded her head. When she was younger, sex was never something she really thought about. Until now, no one had ever brought these feelings out of her therefore she never went all the way. Fitz tilted Liv's head upwards and kissed her lips softly.

"We don't have-"

"Fitz, I want to. Make love to me Fitz."

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and saw that she was sure. He leaned his head in and kissed her ear.

"Ok sweet baby, this will hurt for a little while , but I guarantee you it will be worth riding out the pain. I want you to grab, yell, dig your nails into me if you have to and let me know if you need me to stop ok?"

Liv shook her head and Fitz covered her mouth with his as he entered her as gently as he could. Liv saw white spots before her eyes, as she cried out from the initial pain.

"Livvie I swear that was the worst part. It gets better from here. I promise. Let me know when you're ready."

Liv felt the pain subside a little and nodded. Fitz began moving slowly, each thrust taking him deeper inside. Liv positioned herself to take more of him in each time, nodding for him to proceed between each stroke. Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and she no longer felt the pain. All she could feel was the love and admiration Fitz was throwing into each thrust. Slowly as the pain subsided, Liv began meeting Fitz thrust for thrust. When Fitz felt Liv begin to move, he breathed a sigh of relief. Since this was her first time, Fitz decided to make this a night she would never forget. Fitz slowed down to a torturous pace, not wanting to finish too quickly. He wanted to make sure that Liv was taken care of first. He lowered his head and began flicking her nipple gently with his tongue. He smiled as Liv moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. He gently bit down and smiled as her body thrust upwards Fitz repeated the motions, alternating between Liv's breasts until he felt her walls begin to tighten. Fitz picked up his movements slightly and began rubbing the bundle of nerves between Liv's thighs. He studied her face and could tell she was fighting back.

"Open your eyes Livvie. Look at me." Fitz said, and waited for Liv to look up at him.

"Just let it go. I promise you it will feel amazing. Don't fight it."

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and allowed her body to explode. The force of the orgasm took Liv by surprise and she began to tense up. Fitz continued to look into her eyes, bringing a calm over her. Liv felt the most amazing wave wash over her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She felt her toes begin to curl and she smiled as Fitz continued his movements. He picked up his pace just a little and smiled when Liv spoke.

"Fitz, faster, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Fitz picked up his movements and relished in the feeling of Liv meeting his thrust for thrust. If it weren't so inappropriate, Fitz would say she was a natural. Fitz felt Liv's walls closing in once again, and this time he joined her as both of their bodies experienced the most earth shattering orgasm to have ever come over them. Fitz went to move, not wanting to crush Liv under his weight.

"No, stay here. Stay like this." Liv whined, and Fitz did as she asked. When their bodies could no longer physically remain one, Fitz rolled over and pulled Liv into his arms.

"You know it's funny." Liv said as she began drawing circles on Fitz's chest.

"What's that?"

"Here I am the SSA, assigned to keep you safe, and here I am laying naked in your arms, and I've never felt this safe before." Liv asked looking up at Fitz adoringly.

"Livvie, your safety is all that matters. From here on out, I will keep you as safe as I possibly can."

"But I'm the bodyguard."

"Well Livvie, you guard my body, and I'll never stop worshiping yours."


	6. Conflicting Interests

"Good morning." Fitz said as he rolled over and pulled Liv to him.

"A very good morning in deed." Liv replied as she snuggled further into Fitz's frame. Liv still couldn't believe that she was laying in the arms of the leader of the free world.

Liv couldn't believe that she had given something as special as her virginity to this man. It wasn't something she took lightly. For 29 years Liv had guarded it, only vowing to give herself to the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She took the vows when she was 13 during her purity ceremony, and she took that vow very seriously.

Part of Liv regretted the decision, blaming the heavy amounts of wine they consumed the night before. She wanted to wait until she was married. She believed in it with all of her heart. The other part of her however, couldn't think of man more deserving of her most sacred of gifts than the man she was falling for hard.

Liv snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Fitz's mouth kissing it's way up her body. She gasped as he parted her folds, and began another slow assault on her clit.

"Fitz... I don't know if I can go... I'm still sore from... Ooh" Liv lost her train of thought as she slid her hands into Fitz's curls. The things this man had done, was doing to her body made her feel ways she never thought possible.

Fitz looked up and Liv and smiled. Between last night and this morning's love making sessions Fitz was sure she was sore, and wanted to just take care of her. He wanted to show her that he truly cared that she felt good. Fitz went back to work as his tongue continued the slow assault on her nub. He felt Liv's body tense up, and he knew she was close.

"Relax Livvie. Let me take care of you." Fitz said as Liv tried to push his head away. Fitz grabbed on to Liv's hips and hurried his head further between her thighs as she cried out, allowing her body to give in to him fully. Liv looked stunned as Fitz got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to run a bath. She tried to stand up and follow him in, buy her legs were too weak to walk. Liv sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Fitz to come back into the room.

"What are you doing?" Liv asked as she noticed his erection still standing proudly. The fact that he wasn't try to make love to her confused and frustrated her. "Did she do something wrong? Was she really that bad in bed?" Liv wondered to herself as Fitz smiled and headed towards the closet. Fitz returned a few moments later with his clothing and set it on the bed. Liv shrieked as Fitz picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Fitz, what are you doing? Why did you stop?" Liv asked as Fitz began nipping at her neck. He set her down just long enough to step into the oversized jacuzzi and held out his hand, helping her into the tub.

"Livvie, what just happened wasn't about me, it was about you. I know how to restrain myself. Granted it's harder with you, but I don't want to hurt you physically or emotionally, and right now you are sore, so we soak." Fitz said as he sat and pulled Liv down with him. Liv closed her eyes and rested her head on Fitz's chest as she allowed the warmth from the water to soothe her body.

Liv gasped as she felt Fitz's hands massaging her body. She moaned as she smelled the Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash as Fitz began to wash every part of her. Fitz rinsed her clean, and they stayed there in the tub for a few moments more until the water began to cool. Fitz stood and grabbed a towel, and helped Liv out of the tub. He proceeded to dry her off before carrying her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed.

"Fitz, I love you." Liv said as she pulled him down for a kiss. "I think I'm in love with you."

"I love you too Livvie. I'm in love with you too." Fitz said as he pinned Liv on the bed beneath him. He kissed her passionately, but the kiss was tender. It was as if he was allowing his tongue to speak for him as it danced around inside of her mouth. Fitz broke the kiss after a few moments and stood up.

"Get dressed. We're going for a walk." Fitz said as he kissed Liv's lips and returned into the bathroom to hop in the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so beautiful out here." Liv said as they walked down a trail Fitz had wandered down more times than he could count.

Liv loved the beauty and the seclusion of the camp, and part of her wished their time there wouldn't come to an end. Liv knew once they were in DC they couldn't carry on how they were now. They would have to remain strictly professional. It was the only way she could focus on her job and keep him safe.

"I come down this path to think. Tom showed it to me when I first took office. Not many people know about it because of the way the trees hide the opening which makes it more peaceful."

"It's beautiful." Liv said as she looked at the wildflowers that surrounded them.

"Look over there and keep perfectly still." Fitz said pointing to a family of deer grazing not too far away. She had seen deer grazing before, but never before had Liv seen a buck with his family.

"Fitz this is amazing."

"Nowhere is anything in all of Cantocin Mountain Park nearly as amazingly beautiful as you are." Fitz said, his ears turning bright red. Liv looked up at Fitz and saw pure love in his eyes. She wondered if she should talk to him now or later about their relationship and how they needed to behave once they returned to the White House.

Now, she would talk to him now.

"Fitz..." Liv said trying to muster up the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Yes sweet baby?" Fitz said as he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Liv stood there inhaling his masculine scent and found herself growing weak at the knees.

"I was wondering if we could watch the sun set by the river." Liv said cowering out of the moment.

"We can do anything and everything you want sweet baby." Fitz said as he began kissing Liv's neck.

Later, I'll definitely talk to him later.

They sat by the water and Liv's eyes brightened at the sight of the sun's rays dancing across the water. Fitz was too busy studying to way the sun's rays caressed Liv's skin. His heart began to swell until he felt like he was about to burst, all from looking t the woman sitting by his side. Liv looked over and saw Fitz staring at her.

"What?" Liv asked with a nervous laugh. Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and couldn't believe how gorgeous the man sitting next to her was. The way the sun was hitting him made him look far younger than his 47 years.

"Oh nothing. Only this..." Fitz said as he leaned in and began kissing Liv passionately. Liv gasped as Fitz's hand crept it's way under her shirt.

"Fitz, staaahp. What if one of the guards sees us?" Liv asked not really wanting Fitz to stop.

"Then let them watch." Fitz said as he laid Liv down and began to undress her slowly.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned, her breathing heavy with desire.

"Quiet. I want to make love to you right here and now."

"Fitz, that would be inappropriate."

"Then once again my sweet, sweet baby, we shall be inappropriate." Fitz replied as he removed Liv's shoes followed by her pants and panties and proceeded to make love to her right there by the river.

* * *

It was their last morning at Camp David and Liv woke up just before dawn. She crept around the bedroom and gathered all of her belongings trying her hardest to not wake up Fitz.

It had been a wonderful week of them talking and enjoying the grounds. They got to know more about one another, and they both found themselves falling more and more in love. Over the past week, Liv discovered that she was beginning to enjoy her love making sessions with Fitz, and her heart sank when she realized this was the end. She still hadn't had "the talk" with him, and the week passed by before she she realized what was happening.

Before we leave I'll talk to him.

Liv gathered her toiletries from the bathroom and checked the closets to make sure all of her things were packed. When she had everything, Liv closed her suitcase and tiptoed shoeless down the stairs and into the adjoining cabin to place her suitcases by the door. When Liv had everything outside, she crept up to the bedroom and tied her hair in a bun before placing her brush inside of her purse. Once her hair was finished, Liv sat at the foot of the bed and proceeded to put on her shoes.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed." Fitz said stirring out of his sleep. He sat up when he noticed Liv was fully clothed. Liv looked at Fitz trying to hide all emotions.

"Livvie, what's wrong?" Fitz asked becoming more alarmed when she failed to respond.

"Fitz, we cant do this."

"Is it something I said? Whatever it was Livvie I'm sorry. Just please come back to bed." Fitz said as he felt the air leaving his body.

"No. I can't do this Fitz. I can't protect you like... like this. I'm sorry." Liv said as she stood and turned to leave the room.

"WELL I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Fitz said feeling his heart begin to break one piece at a time. She could not be doing this. Not after what they shared this week.

"Well Fitz, you can live with it or you can fire me."

"But I can't fuck you." Fitz spat, the anger, hurt, and confusion all clear in his voice. Liv ignored Fitz's outburst and turned to walk downstairs.

Liv headed to the adjoining cabin and went inside closing the door behind her. The moment Liv hear the door latch shut, she fell to the floor crying. Never in her life had she ever hurt anyone the way she had just hurt Fitz. The look on his face made her instantly want to run back to bed and tell him she would never leave but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't protect him if her head was just as high in the clouds as his.

Fitz sat on the bed stone faced. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Did this week mean nothing to her at all? Was she just using him? Was this all some sick game to her? The questions were flying around in Fitz's head faster than he could keep up. Did she really just walk out on him after the week they just shared? Fitz felt the anger rising and tried his best to fight back the tears. Reaching for the closest thing he could find, Fitz grabbed the television remote and hurled it across the room where it embedded itself inside of the tv. Fitz jumped off of the bed and began tearing the room apart. Within minutes the floor was littered with broken glass from vases and sculptures that had at one point decorates the shelves of the room.

Fitz ran downstairs and headed straight for the bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He downed the first glass, then a second, third and fourth but none of them helped.

None of the drinks returned the oxygen that was knocked out of him with her words. None of them could remove the knife that was shoved through his heart at the indifferent loom she wore as she uttered those words. None of them could un-break his heart.

Fitz threw the glass across the room and slid to the floor with the bottle in hand. Fitz nursed the bottle until it was empty, and that bottle joined the glass, a shattered pile on the floor.

Fitz stood to go after Liv, but decided against it. If this is what she wanted then he'd respect it. He wasn't happy and he planned on making that clear, but he already loved her enough to give her whatever made her happy. Fitz just wished he was what made her happy.

* * *

Fitz walked into the oval and headed straight for his bottle of scotch. The ride back to DC had been quiet. Neither he or Liv spoke a word. When they returned to the White House, they headed towards his office where Fitz said his hellos to his staff before slamming the door in Liv's face. Liv sighed and took her position at her post and remained there for her shift.

As the day went on, Liv began thinking of the week they spent together. Her heart sank as she realized the mistake she had made. She knew it was the right thing to do, and as much as she hated it, she needed to keep her distance from Fitzgerald Grant. No more laughing and joking. No more tickle wars that spawned an all night love making session, and apparently no one civil conversations. Every question she asked Fitz was answered in monosyllabic responses or asshole comments.

Fitz sat behind his desk nursing his drink trying to focus on the days tasks. He was set to host a party on a few which he appointed James in charge of overseeing since he was without a first lady.

She was supposed to become my first lady.

Fitz refilled his glass as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fitz yelled and immediately regretted his words as he saw Liv entering the room.

Why of all people did it have to be her?

"What do you want Agent Pope?" Fitz asked, his voice full of venom.

Because it certainly isn't me.

"Fi... Mr... Preside... Sir, I am taking the, afternoon off so I can prepare for your gala tonight... Sir."

"Whatever, you can leave now." Fitz said refusing to look at her.

"Fitz..."

"You are dismissed Agent Pope!" Fitz spat before turning his chair to face the window.

Liv nodded and walked out of the oval. She kept herself together long enough to get past her men an into her car. Liv pushed the button to start her car and all of her tears came flooding out.

What have I done?

* * *

Inside of the White House Fitz was throwing tantrums left and right. Unable to take it anymore she called Cyrus. He was at her desk in record time.

"What's wrong? Who's in there?" Cyrus asked as he heard cursing coming from the other side of the oval doors.

"No one. He's in there alone."

"Get me agent Pope. I want to know what happened this week."

"I can't sir. She left already and from the looks of it, I'd say she's feeling about the same way the president sounds." Lauren said motioning towards the oval.

"Trouble in lover's paradise?" Cyrus asked as he pieced as much of the puzzle he could together on his own. There was no way he was stepping into the oval with Fitz ranting and carrying on the way he was. Especially since Fitz has been known to throw any and everything in his path.

"Trouble in lover's paradise." Lauren sighed. "Do you think we can fix this Mr. Beene?"

"I don't know Lauren but we have to try. The safety of the nation depends on it." Cyrus said rubbing the pain that was fast growing in his temples. He suddenly wondered if hiring an agent as gorgeous as Olivia Pope was in fact a smart move. He already knew the answer; it wasn't. But she was the best. Damnit, why of all people dis the one person Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III would fall in love with have to be the best?

* * *

Liv only had a few hours before she was due back at the White House and needed a friend if she was going to deal with a drunken Fitz all night. She suddenly regretted the gown that she had chosen for the event, and wondered if she should just go dressed like her men. She knew she couldn't. If she did, it would be clear she was one of his agents. Liv had bought the gold strapless floor length gown prior to them leaving for Camp David hoping to catch Fitz's attention. Big Mistake.

"So, how was your weekend at Camp David with Prince Grant?" Abby asked as she sat across from Liv at a nearby restaurant. Liv sighed and Abby saw the tears forming and knew it was bad.

Abby was the one friend she had in the world that would tell her when she was wrong and wouldn't hesitate to hurt her feelings doing so. Abby was also a friend that kept all of her deepest, darkest secrets and right now she was feeling pretty deep and dark.

"That bad huh?" Abby asked when Liv failed to reply.

"No. No Abby, this week was actually perfect." Liv said barely above a whisper. Liv hesitated a few moments and Abby sat patiently waiting for her to continue.

"This week was amazing. We talked, we laughed... We made love continuously."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Abby asked as Liv's voice had drifted off at the end.

"We laughed..."

"Keep going."

"We talked..."

"More."

"We... made... love... continuously..."

"Holy shit! Olivia Pope is no holding her V card!" Abby yelled causing a few heads to turn.

"Shhh! Abby, I don't need the entire establishment knowing what happened." Liv spat at her friend while trying to remain as quiet as possible.

"So how was it?" Abby asked. She noticed Liv's face scrunch up and felt bad for her.

"That bad? Well he is old. Don't feel bad, most people's first time sucks. You'll find the right man and he will turn hour ass out."

"Abby, it wasn't bad. In fact he is far better... Equipped than I expected. He took his time and catered to me. He did things to my body and made me feel things I didn't know were possible."

"So what's the problem? You love him, the sex is apparently great, he's single, AND he's the leader of the free world."

"Who is also my boss. Because of that I broke it off with him this morning. I told him I couldn't protect him while lying on my back, legs spread for him and now he hates me."

"He does not."

"I hurt him Abby. He said he was in live with me. I told him I would never leave him.. But I can't, I cant keep him alive when we are both to blind to see the world evolving around us."

Abby reached out and held Liv's hand. She hurt for her friend. Clearly Liv was in and she honestly thought she couldn't have her cake and eat it too.

"So quit." Abby offered.

"Abby, I cant afford to lose this job. I just bought the penthouse, I can't quit my job to see what may or may not be. What will I do for money?"

"Re-open the OPA. I'd gladly come work with you. I'm sure Stephen and Harrison would too."

"I don't know Abby. I feel like I should at least see this through. At least until the present threat is eliminated."

"Liv, you can't beat yourself up over what happened that day. You have to forgive yourself."

Liv nodded as she stood to hug her friend before leaving.

"Thanks Abby. You're a great friend."

"And don't you forget it when you're first lady with a White House full of brats." Abby said causing Liv to laugh.

"I doubt he'll ever talk to me again, but for now things have to be this way." Liv said as she turned as walked out the door.

Liv looked at her watch and realized she only had three hours to get ready for the gala, and only three hours before she had to suffer the coldness of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Liv walked into her apartment and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass as she made her way back to her bedroom to start getting ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Liv was dressed and ready to go. She did a once over in the mirror checking her hair and her makeup and said a quick prayer before walking out the door to the car that was waiting.

The entire ride to the White House, Liv came up with ways to avoid Fitz, and to easily slip out if things became too uncomfortable.

"We're here agent Pope." One of her men stated as he came around and opened the door for her. The evening was set up so Liv looked as if she was anything but secret service. The agent ushered Liv in through the double doors and joined the other agents around the perimeter of the room as Liv prepared to go inside.

Liv was deliberately late and had fortunately missed the welcome line. She slipped in virtually unnoticed and looked for her seat.

Of course. Front and center. Mental note: thank Lauren for this seating arrangement. Liv thought as she took her seat.

She hadn't been sitting more than five minutes when she felt Fitz's eyes burning a hole through her skin. She turned and saw him glaring at her. If looks could kill she'd be a dead woman. Then Liv watched as Fitz crossed the room and began flirting with a wan in the corner. Liv watched at the woman brushed her hand across Fitz's chest, how she laughed at all of his jokes, and Liv found herself growing mad. It took everything in her to not fly across the room when she saw Fitz sneaking out into a secluded hallway with the woman. Liv sat there fuming buy had no one to blame but herself. She called it off. She rejected him. She forfeited her claim to his heart, his soul, his mind, and his body.

Liv prayed for something, anything to give her an excuse to get up and make her way around the room. No sooner than she finished the thought did her reason appear. Liv looked across the room and saw the man from the sushi restaurant staring at Fitz. Liv got up and made her way through the room and was immediately stopped by none other than the most annoying woman in the world - The Vice President herself Sally Langston. Liv entertained her for a moment then excused herself as she went to look for the man. Just as she went to radio her men, a voice came over her earpiece.

"Agent Pope, we need you at the entrance. Now."

Liv raced out of the doors and down the hall and saw her men holding no other than the man from the restaurant. When Liv approached the men, one of the agents was searching the man and pulled a letter out of his coat pocket. The letter was addressed to Fitz. Liv opened the letter and saw yet another threatening note inside.

"What is your name?" Liv asked as she grabbed the man by his throat.

"Billy... Billy Chambers."

"Well Billy, it seems we need to have a little talk." Liv said before giving Billy a wind stealing blow to the gut.

"I'm not telling you anything." Billy spat at Liv. Liv laughed and gripped Billy by the balls causing him to fall to his knees.

"You will talk Billy or you can say goodbye to your nuts. Believe me, I will take great pleasure in chopping them off myself." Liv said and continued moving down the corridor.

"Whether he's an asshole or not, no one, and I mean no one messes with my Fitz." Liv mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall with the agents towing Billy close behind.


	7. Conflicting Interests 2

Fitz walked around the ballroom trying to feign interest in whoever wanted his attention at the time. All he could think about was his Livvie. Cyrus forced pots off coffee down his throat throughout the day trying to sober him up. It worked, but the pain was back. Fitz decided he needed to do something tonight. There was no way he was letting this one go.

He was currently engaged with Senator Healy and the man was getting on his last nerve trying to convince him that the nation needed less restrictions on gun purchases. He was halfway to taking all of his frustration out on the senator when she walked into the room. Fitz stood there breathless as Liv entered the room in the most beautiful gold gown. He wanted to run over to her and pull her into his arms. He wanted to tell her how the mere sight of her took his breath away. Fitz wanted his Livvie. He watched as she began searching for her table and smiled a little when he saw Lauren had made changes to the seating arrangement. She had seated her right in front of his podium.

_Mental note; give Lauren a raise_

Fitz watched as Liv took her seat and sat perfectly still as if her movements would cause an avalanche. Little did she know they did. The overwhelming emotions that poured out of him just looking at her felt like an avalanche consuming his soul. He needed to talk to her now. Fitz excused himself from Senator Healy's ramblings and went to the only person in the room he knew could help.

"Janis how are you? I haven't seen you since Cyrus and James' wedding." Fitz said to Janis who was Cyrus' younger sister. They had been friends forever, and Fitz knew he could trust her with his life.

"I'm good Fitz. You've been kind of busy you know. I can't imagine having the weight of the world on my shoulders. How are you holding up?"

When Fitz didn't respond Janis followed his line of vision to see what or who had caught his eye.

"Is that her?" Janis asked. Cyrus had already called her twice that day venting about how love struck Fitz was over his new agent.

"Yes. That's her." Fitz said trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"You should go talk to her."

"I can't get out of the room. Besides, she wouldn't talk to me now. She was just using me."

"Hmmm. Fitz, did you ever stop and think that maybe she's afraid?" Janis offered noticing how the two of them were now engaged in a dangerous staring war.

"Afraid of what?"

"Olivia Pope. I've heard of her. She was a bodyguard for a famous singer. I forget the name, but the singer was shot. She wasn't there that day and she's blamed herself ever since." Janis said the words, but Fitz found it odd that she was laughing and stroking his chest as she was saying them.

"What!?" Fitz said, his eyes switching to Janis.

"I'm going to get you out of this room so you can talk to her. Just play along." Janis said as she pretended to flirt with Fitz. Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Lead the way."

Janis turned and winked at Cyrus who nodded before turning to make eye contact with Lauren to let her know everything was going according to plan. Janis pulled Fitz's hand and snuck into a secluded hallway. Once they were inside of a hallway, there was an agent waiting to take Fitz into a room where he would wait for Liv.

No sooner than Fitz entered the room did the agent get a call on the radio.

"Sir, I've been summoned by Agent Pope sit here and DON'T MOVE." The agent said before running out the door and down the hallway. Fitz sat by the desk and waited.

_Please let this work._

* * *

"We need to talk about what you're doing here Billy and why you're carrying around threatening letters. Letters that look identical to the ones the president has been getting the past few months."

"Look, I'm just a messenger. I have no idea what is inside of the envelopes, I'm just paid to deliver them." Billy said trembling. Olivia Pope was tiny, but she could strike fear in the hearts of any man. Liv looked at him with disgust.

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know. I wake up and there's an envelope in my mailbox. The money is delivered the same way. There has been talk that there is a price on the presidents head. Whoever it is won't stop until he's dead."

"Take him into holding. I'll deal with him later. I need to get back." Liv said realizing the security detail had dwindled to two since the apprehension. Two of the men nodded and took Bill off to lockup while Liv tried to calm down enough to return to the gala.

As Liv began walking back towards the ballroom, she noticed the woman who she saw with Fitz earlier walking back into the ballroom. Liv decided to walk down that hall instead, just to be sure the president was safe. When Liv was almost halfway down the aisle, Liv was pulled into a dark room. Liv began to panic until a pair of very familiar lips came crashing down on hers.

"Fitz what are you doing?" Liv asked still trying to come down from the shock. Liv turned to walk out but Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Livvie, I love you."

"Fitz I love you too, but we can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"Livvie give me just one minute. Just one minute where I'm not the president and you're not the bodyguard. We're just us. Just one minute Livvie please!"

"One minute."

Fitz took a deep breath and pulled Liv closer. This was his only chance of getting her to see things his way.

_Here goes nothing._

"Look Livvie, I know what your job is and I hate it. I hate that I can't hold you or touch you. I hate that I can't kiss you or make love to you all because you're afraid I'll die if you do. Well newsflash, have you ever considered that I could die even if we aren't together? Anything can happen Livvie and I'm tired of being afraid. I don't want to die in any way without being able to love you the way you deserve. Being without you is killing me more than any threat I could ever face. I'm in love with you Livvie. I want you to be my wife one day."

Liv stood and thought over Fitz's words as Fitz slid his arms tighter around her waist.

"What about the woman you slipped out with earlier? The woman I saw returning to the ballroom just now? Why don't you want her as a wife?" Liv replied breaking out of Fitz's hold.

"Janis? Janis is Cyrus' sister. I needed to see you and she helped me to slip out of the room so I could. She's happily married with a WIFE and four children. She has no sexual interest in me. That's why I agreed to go with her when she suggested I talk to you."

"Fitz you know why we shouldn't be doing this."

"No Livvie I don't. None of this makes any sense."

"Fitz, the threat isn't over. I have a feeling something is going to happen when you give your speech next week. I think you should cancel it."

"I'm not cancelling it. I have the most suitable agent guarding my body and I'm not letting you go. So you my sweet sweet baby will have to find a way to be my woman and my bodyguard because I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Fitz said as he began to kiss Liv's neck.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, I'm dying without you. Don't deny us a chance to live while we can. To love one another while we can." Fitz said as he brushed his lips over Liv's and moaned as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for more.

Fitz deepened the kiss as he bunched up Liv's gown and removed her panties down. He froze in the middle of his actions and looked at her in the darkness of the room.

_Not like this._

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her towards the elevator. He punched in a code which took him up to his living quarters. Fitz opened the door the bedroom and pulled Liv inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it before turning to Liv.

Liv's breathing was heavy. She didn't have time to wrap her head completely around what had just happened, but she was with Fitz and she wanted him to make love to her more than anything right now. She could do this. She could channel her feelings for Fitz to increase her awareness of everything that was going on around them. She was the best. She could make this work. Fitz returned to Liv and began kissing her neck.

"Tell me what you want Livvie. Anything, I'll give it to you."

Liv looked up at Fitz and couldn't deny him the love she felt for him. She had made a mistake earlier and she would fix it now.

"Make love to me Fitz."

No sooner than she said the words, Fitz had unzipped her gown and Liv felt the fabric glide to the floor, pooling at her feet. Fitz lifted her up and laid her down on the bed and allowed his lips to grace every inch of her body. Fitz's mouth sought out Liv's nub and he allowed himself to indulge in the taste of her. Liv had more orgasms from his mouth alone than she could count but it wasn't enough. She needed more of him.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned as she struggle to free his hardening length. Fitz stood long enough to remove his clothing and was back on the bed in record time. Fitz studied Liv's face knowing this was it. She was it. Granted it had only been two weeks but Olivia Pope was endgame.

"Open your eyes Livvie. I want to look into your eyes as we become one." Fitz said as he caressed the side of her face.

"Should we use something?" Fitz asked feeling stupid for not asking sooner.

"I'm on birth control for my cycles. We're fine. I want to feel all of you." Liv said her eyes still closed.

"Livvie, open your eyes sweet baby. I want to see into your soul."

Liv opened her eyes and looked into Fitz's eyes as he entered her slowly. Liv gasped as Fitz lifted her leg over his shoulder, allowing him to enter her fully.

They didn't speak with words, instead every thrust, every pant, every nail dug into Fitz's back spoke of their feelings for one another. Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and watched as her body began to shake from the orgasm that was washing over her. Fitz followed a few moments later, spilling his seed deep inside her walls. They laid together, their bodies spent until their physical joining was no more. Fitz rolled over and pulled Liv into his arms.

"Fitz, shouldn't we be getting back to the gala?" Liv asked as she began planting soft kisses on his chest.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I have a feeling Cyrus knows exactly where we are."

"Fitz?" Liv said needing him to explain further.

"Janis wasn't on the guest list. As of this morning, she was still at home in Hawaii. She exited her flight and came straight here after talking with Cyrus in and off today. He knew I'd listen to her."

"How did he know I'd change my mind?"

"I don't think he believed you would, but I'm glad he tried."

"Hmmm. Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Give Lauren a raise."

"Lauren?"

"Yes. I saw the way she and Cyrus were looking at each other earlier, I think she was in on it too."

"I will definitely give Lauren a raise. But not until you get yours first."

"Round 2?"

"Round 2"


	8. Breathe Again

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry this update took me so long. I originally had it ready yesterday, but made the mistake of writing it on my phone do to my busy day. Imagine my surprise when I went to upload it and the entire chapter was deleted. I will be working on an update for To Zion, then There Is A Reason so it may be a few days before this story is updated again. I hope you all enjoy ****this chapter. **

* * *

_"She walks in beauty, like the night _

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_ Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies."_

* * *

Fitz sat in his private study just hoping for a few minutes of rest before the next wave of demand for his attention washed through. The day had already been a grueling one, and it was only noon.

Fitz found himself quickly becoming irritated and short tempered with his staff throughout the day, many of them dreading the moment they would be called into his office. It didn't help that today was Liv's day off.

Lauren seemed to make the connection faster than anyone. She noticed an emptiness in him, almost as if he was struggling to breathe with the lack of Liv's presence. Lauren had never seen two people fall for one another so quickly, and she wondered if Liv was behaving the same way.

Lauren entered the oval to check on him but found it empty. She then tip toed to Fitz's private study and heard him speak.

"What I wouldn't give to have you here Livvie." Fitz sighed to himself. He laid back and allowed his mind to drift to visions of the moments he and Liv had spent together just a few short days ago. Feeling it was best to not bother him, Lauren returned to her desk and decided it was time for Cyrus to step in.

"Mr. Beene, something needs to be done about our president."

"What is it Lauren?"

"He's on a warpath today and I can't handle it."

"Lauren, you know how to handle it." Cyrus laughed and hung up the phone returning to his days task. He felt bad leaving Lauren high and dry to face the Fitz-monster on her own, but Cyrus really wasn't in the mood to deal with Fitz and his tantrum just yet.

Lauren sat back at her desk praying her last hope would work.

* * *

"The popcorn is almost finished, did you pick a movie?" Liv yelled from her kitchen. It had been weeks since she had a moment to breathe, and Liv decided today she was going to have a girl's day in with Abby and Quinn. She hadn't seen either of them as much as she had been accustomed since she began her job as Fitz's head SSA... Fitz... Liv let out a deep sigh as the real reason for her having this day consumed her thoughts.

Since joining the team, Liv had spent almost everyday with Fitz and she enjoyed every minute of it. However, the more time she spent with him, the deeper she was falling in love. She had stayed at the White House almost every night for the past week, and realized they needed to distance themselves as they were quickly beginning to forget the rest of the world existed.

Fitz had tried to call her a few times today, but Liv ignored his calls, knowing that they needed this time apart. She was afraid he would grow tired of being with her so much, and she didn't know if she could handle it if things came to that point.

"Liv, are you ok?" Abby asked as she stepped into the kitchen. She noticed that Liv had been acting differently as of late and thought it could possibly have something to do with her POTUS situation. Instead of pushing, Abby decided Liv would open up to her when the timing was right.

Liv nodded her response before grabbing the popcorn and joining Abby and Quinn on the sofa. Abby had chosen Kiss The Girls for their movie knowing none of them would argue. How could one go wrong with Ashley Judd, Morgan Freeman, and Tony Goldwyn all in one film?

Instead of the film helping, it only made matters worse for Liv. Her thoughts drifted to Tony Goldwyn and immediately to how much he and Fitz resembled one another. Liv swore they were twins that had been separated at birth.

Quinn was second to pick out a movie and decided on The Sisters.

'Guess this is a torture Liv with reminders of Fitz kinda day' Liv thought to herself.

Liv sat staring at the screen, but her mind was definitely not on this movie either. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she missed Fitz.

'What I wouldn't give to be in your arms right now.' Liv thought as she stood up to pick another movie. She decided on something light. Even though they were all adults, Liv had really wanted to see Frozen so that is what she put on. It was also one of the few movies she owned that didn't have Tony Goldwyn in it. As she sat down on the sofa, she noticed her phone light up. Liv looked at her caller ID and saw it was Lauren and couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed her face.

* * *

Fitz was sitting in the Oval finishing up his work for the day. He decided to send the majority of his people home and now was left with 23 unfortunate souls who prayed he wouldn't call on them for anything.

He knew he was being beyond harsh to his staff and he really was sorry, he just couldn't remember how to function without his Livvie by his side. Fitz was falling and he was falling hard.

Fitz sat back and allowed his mind to drift to Liv. He couldn't even choose one part of her that he loved more than the other, he was in love with every finger, every toe, every eyelash, every strand of hair, and every inch of flesh that graced her body. Fitz knew she wasn't perfect, but damned if she wasn't the closest thing to perfection he had ever seen.

"I've heard you've been a bad boy today" A voice called from the door of the oval. Fitz looked up and instantly felt the tension and depression leave his body.

"I guess I have been. So the question that remains is; What are you going to do about it?" Fitz asked with a dull twinkle in his eye.

"I can definitely think of a few things." Liv said as she entered into the oval and closed the door behind her.

Fitz watched as the woman in front of him brightened his mood with every step she took across the floor towards him. Liv walked behind the resolute desk and positioned herself on Fitz's lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Liv's touch was all it took to wash away the last of his angst, and when Liv looked into his eyes, she noticed the twinkle quickly returning.

"I've missed you." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss began soft and sweet but quickly transformed passionate melding of the tongues, each trying to take in as much of the other as they possibly could.

"Mmmm. I've missed you too." Liv moaned against Fitz's lips as they parted to come up for air. Fits watched Lib bite on her lower lip and instantly the kiss resumed, more passionate than the previous one. No matter how much they tried, they simply couldn't get enough of one another.

"So, how did you know I was in a mood today? It's not like you were returning any of my calls." Fitz asked still feeling a little hurt.

"Fitz, I just figured you'd want some space so I decided to give it to you. I don't want you to ever get tired of being around me. As for how I found out-" Liv's words were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Lauren and Cyrus stepping in.

"Let's just say two little birdies told me." Liv finished as she, Cyrus, and Lauren began to laugh. Fitz nuzzled his head into Liv's neck and sighed. He couldn't explain it, but he was beginning to feel complete again. Fitz was shocked that Cyrus hadn't commented on the position he and Liv were in, but as long as Cyrus wasn't yelling, Fitz continued to hold Liv tightly in place.

"So now that all is right with the world, and the lovebirds are reunited, how about we call it quits today. I believe you have some emotionally scarred staff members that need to distance themselves from this White House right about now." Cyrus said as he looked from Fitz to Liv and over to Lauren who couldn't help but nod.

"Lauren, I'm sorry I was so incorrigible today. I will definitely make it up to you. Thank you. Both of you."

"For what sir?" Lauren and Cyrus asked not realizing their mouths were wearing a knowing smile. Fitz kissed Liv's forehead and smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"For everything." Fitz replied looking down at Liv.

"Anything to keep your moods at bay... Sir." Lauren replied before returning to her desk to finish some last minute tasks.

"Well, I'll let you two do whatever it is that you do. I'm taking off." Cyrus said as he turned and closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you want to do? Mr... President." Liv asked as her hands began playing with the button on his shirt.

"Hmmmm, you and I have I said just how much I love it when you wear skirts?" Fitz asked as his hand made it's way under Liv's dress and rested on her thigh.

"Now why is that?"

"Easier access." Fitz said as he lifted Liv up with him and sat her on the desk. He took a step back and allowed himself to bask in the perfection of the woman in front of him.

"How did I get so lucky. How was I the one fortunate to have you in my life?" Fitz asked as he stepped in between Liv's thighs and pressed his lips to hers.

"That's easy, you saw what you wanted and you went for it."

The next few moments were a blur as Fitz felt Liv's hands work their way down to free his growing length from it's restraints. He didn't recall ripping Liv's thong off of her body, he didn't recall how he lost his shirt, all Fitz was focused on was the feeling of this woman's hands roaming his body.

Fitz hungrily claimed Liv's mouth as he entered her, and smiled against her lips as she moaned to the feeling of him stretching her fully. The two of them kissed hungrily, trying their best to stifle the others moans. They moved together, proclaiming their love for one another without uttering a single word.

They were so wrapped up in one another and the orgasms that were exploding through their bodies as they called out each others names, that they hadn't even noticed the door to the oval open.

"Fitzgerald!" The voice yelled from just inside the door to the office forcing Liv and Fitz apart.

Fitz quickly zipped himself up, furious that the moment of bliss had been cut short by none other than Mellie. Liv ignored the sounds coming from behind her as she knew by the look on Fitz's face who they had been caught by. Instead, Liv kissed Fitz passionately and whispered against his lips.

"We'll pick this up later. I'm going to make sure things are calm around the rest of the building."

"Keep it hot for me." Fitz said with a little slap to Liv's ass as she made her way through the door that led to his private study. Liv shut the door but listened for a moment.

"What do you want Mellie."

"Well Fitzgerald, I just happened to be in the area and wanted to stop by to see how you were feeling. There's been talk you've been in a mood today. From the looks I'd say the problem has been handled."

"What goes on with me is no longer any of your concern." Fitz spat not really in the mood for Mellie at the moment.

"So is that the flavor of the month? Grant men have always had a taste for a scoop of chocolate on the side haven't they."

"What's your point Mellie?"

"I just find it odd that sex in the oval was off limits when we were together, but whoever this mystery woman is comes along and spreads her legs and it's no longer an issue. Were you with her when we were still married?"

"No Mellie. I wasn't the unfaithful one in our marriage remember? And as far as sex in the oval, I could say I'm sorry we were caught but honestly, I don't care."

"Is she the one? The one you've been dreaming of?"

"She's the one Mellie. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I'm happy and yes, she is the reason why."

Liv decided she had heard enough and decided to continue her rounds. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the way Fitz was defending her against his ex wife.

Liv walked around and found herself outside of the vice president's office. She heard voices and listened to make sure things were secure as she didn't see any of Sally's agents around.

"Yes next week, he gives three speeches. It has to be soon... I don't care and I don't want to know... No names, just get it done."

Liv felt rage flooding through her body. Could the vice president be the one responsible for placing the hit on Fitz? Before realizing what she was doing, Liv opened the door. She saw Sally scurry off of the phone.

"Madame vice president, I think it's time we've had a little talk."

* * *

Liv sat in the rose garden still flustered by the conversation she had just had with the vice president.

_"Who is he Sally?"_

_"I don't know who he is, and he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know who hired him."_

_"Is the job paid for?"_

_"And then some, until it's finished."_

_"You can call it off Sally. He is the president, this is treason! Do you have any idea what this means? What this will do to the republic once words gets out the vice president placed a price on the president's head?!"_

Liv looked at Sally nursing what had to have been her fifth or sixth glass of scotch. She honestly couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Liv took the scotch from Sally and returned it to it's rightful place on the counter before turning to call her men. Liv looked down as Sally who was now in tears grabbed her arm.

_"Don't you even want to know why?"_

_"I already know why, you told me. He has everything."_

Liv called for her men on duty and had Sally taken into custody. Even though the one who had called for the hit had been found, there was still another person, or persons that needed to be stopped. Liv's heart sank as she felt hopeless for the first time in a very long time. She decided to go to the one place that she hoped would make her feel better.

As she sat on the grass in the rose garden, she thought about the past months events and suddenly all of her fears came rushing to the surface. What if she couldn't protect Fitz. What if he was hurt when she wasn't there. What if she lost him? How could she tell Fitz that the person he chose as his running mate, the person he should be able to trust the most in his position was the one that wanted him dead. The thoughts became too much for her as she felt the tears burning her cheeks.

"Mind if I join you?"

Liv knew who it was without looking. She felt the goosebumps from his proximity before he even spoke. Liv nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as Fitz took his place next to her.

"I don't think it's safe. You giving the speeches next week. I think you should cancel them." Liv said trying her hardest to remember how to breathe. Fitz sensed there was something wrong and moved closer to her.

"You know, I've spent my entire life living up to everyone else expectations. The schools I was sent to, the grades I was expected to achieve, even the clothes that I wear are the choosing of someone else."

"I have fought hard to make it here, I have thrown every ounce of myself into appeasing everyone else. The point is, if I don't go Livvie, if I stay here and hide, I will once again be appeasing whoever this is that is trying to kill me. This presidency took my life before I had a chance to live, before I had the chance to vote. This presidency was the first breath I took as I left my mother's womb."

"So you can imagine how hard it would be for me to not do my job as president simply because someone decides they don't want me in office. So, I am going to go out there and give my speeches, and I won't have anything to worry about because I know I have you to protect me. Right?"

"Right." Liv said as she turned and looked into his eyes. Liv smiled as she saw a confidence in them that she had never seen before.

"Now, like I've said before, you protect my body, and I'll worship yours."

"Fitz, we're in the rose garden."

"So, I can't think of a better place I'd rather make love to you right now than right here."

"But that would be inappropriate." Liv said in a playfully teasing tone.

"You know what I always say; Let's be inappropriate."

"Don't think I've forgotten about your punishment Mr... President." Liv moaned as Fitz's mouth latched onto her neck.

"Mmmm, I'm counting on you remembering."


	9. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Hey everyone. This update isn't very long, but I did promise I would update today. Between Easter and having a sick child it wasn't easy. Although this chapter is short it is a heavy one so I will try to update soon. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Fitz laid in bed looking at the woman lying in his arms. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so calm. Fitz smiled as he wished it was possible that she always looked this calm. Fitz moved Liv's hair, exposing her neck, and began placing kisses on the exposed skin.

"Good morning Mr... President."

"Hmmmm, good morning Agent Pope." Fitz said as Liv turned to face him.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 5."

"And you're already awake? You have a speech to give tonight. Ocean City needs you well rested." Liv said as she began to climb out of bed and make her way to the bathroom. When she returned, Liv noticed that look in Fitz's eyes.

"Fitz... We don't have time." Liv said trying to stay clear of the bed. She knew the moment Fitz got his hands on her it was game over.

"Livvie, we have plenty of time. My first appointment isn't until 9, and we don't leave for Ocean City until 3. Come here." Fitz said as he slowly began crawling towards Liv like a lion stalking it's prey.

Liv tried to move to the left and found herself being pulled onto the bed and tackled by Fitz. He began nipping at her sides, provoking the most amazing laugh he had ever heard. Fitz stopped and stared into Liv's eyes, and suddenly the mood became serious.

Liv returned Fitz's gaze and knew that playtime was over. His look spoke nothing but love as he lowers his head and drew her bottom lip into his mouth. The kiss grew more and more intense as the moments passed on, and Liv gasped as she felt Fitz's length pressing firmly against her slick core.

"Make love to me Fitz." Liv said, her seductive tone more pleading than anything. Fitz lined himself up to Liv's center and entered her slowly. As Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz neck, she felt a sense of dread wash over her. Fitz's movements were slow, every stroke hitting her in the right spot which brought wave upon wave of pleasure ripping through Liv's body. There was something wrong, she could tell. But the pleasure was too great for Liv to focus.

"Open your eyes Livvie. I need to see you."

Liv opened her eyes, and found her answers in Fitz's. He was scared about the speech tonight. Scared of what may happen to him, or to her. Fitz was making love to her as if it would be the last time. Liv tangled her fingers into his hair, and began matching his movements thrust for thrust, with each move being more powerful than the last.

"Fitz, I love you."

"I love you too Livvie."

Those words brought them to the brink and they allowed their body to succumb to the waves crashing over them. As they lay there, their bodies still connected, Liv couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes. Truth be told she was terrified of what was to come as well. Granted their may be nothing, but her gut was telling her that tonight was the night.

Whoever Sally hired was going to go after Fitz tonight, she was sure of it. Liv hadn't realized she began sobbing until she felt Fitz pressing kisses on the top of her head. Liv looked up at Fitz and smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"Encore?"

"Encore."

* * *

**Ocean City, Maryland - Convention Center**

Liv and her men were making rounds for the fourth time that night. The closer they got to the time of Fitz giving his speech, the more nervous Liv became. At one point Liv hadn't even heard Cyrus as he went on one of his ten minute rants about how incompetent the buildings employees were.

Liv's eyes continuously scanned the room for hints of anyone wanting to cause danger to Fitz. She noticed Fitz, secure with her men on the left side of the stage. Liv turned and began scanning the right. She was so focused she hadn't heard his footsteps, but she definitely felt his presence.

"Mr. President, are you ready?" Liv asked without turning around. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist. "Fitz, we are in public. Stop." Liv said as firmly as she could. Her body was betraying her, and she found herself melting in his arms. Fitz placed a kiss on her neck then smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a closet. They went inside and Fitz locked the door behind them.

Immediately Fitz's hands and mouth were covering every inch of Liv's body as he possibly could, but it wasn't enough. Fitz pulled down Liv's zipper, and watched as her slacks fell to the floor. He lowered himself to his knees and helped Liv step out of her shoes and her pants. Fitz began teasing Liv's core over her laced thong, and moaned as he felt the moisture that was beginning to pool there.

"Fitz..."

"Quiet. You're too tense. Relax..." Fitz said as he slid Liv's panties down her legs and inserted two fingers into her core. Liv tangled her fingers into Fitz's hair as he lifted one leg above his shoulder.

Fitz couldn't say exactly what was wrong with him, but he knew had to touch, taste, and just be with his Livvie one last time before he hit the stage.

Fitz trailed kisses up to Liv's center, lapping up her juices as they began to flow. He took his time, paying extra careful attention to her bundle of nerves that were screaming for relief. Fitz worshiped Liv's body until he felt her body clench up as her orgasm took over. He pulled out his handkerchief and proceeded to clean Liv up as best he could before helping her back into her clothes. As he stood, Fitz placed the most passionate kiss Liv had ever experienced on her lips.

"Now I'm ready." Fitz said with a bright smile. However, his eyes told a different story. He was terrified. Not for him, he knew he was being guarded by the best. He was terrified for Liv.

"I love you Livvie." Fitz said. His voice was rough and broken, making it sound like it was the last time he'd ever be able to utter those words to her.

"I love you too Fitz." Liv said as she winked at Fitz. He nodded and made his way on stage and waited for his introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Ocean City, I present to you PRESIDENT FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT III!"

Liv scanned the crowd once again, taking in the crow that was roaring for their president. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason her senses were heightened. She studied each person's clap, their smile, even the way they stood. Liv scanned over the exits and the aisles. She scanned over the balcony and the people in the front row. It was almost as if Liv's eyes were taking in the entire room all at once. Liv's eyes scanned camera row where all of the new stations had been set up. That's when she saw him.

Hal...

What the hell was Hal doing here? Today was his day off. Liv looked as Hal walked towards the corner of camera row and slowly raised his camera.

Shit!

"Thank you for having me Ocean City! It's great to be here!"

Fuck!

"My fellow Americans, I stand before you today-"

Run Liv, this is it!

"-With a plan I believe you all will agree has the power to impact our futures for the better."

Faster Liv!

"This plan will benefit us well into the future, proving to be just as beneficial if not more to-"

Dive Liv!

BOOM...BOOM

Fitz!

Liv felt the moment the first bullet ripped through her flesh sending a searing pain straight through her arm. She felt the second shot rip through, setting her stomach on fire, then almost without warning, she hit the floor.

Fitz! Is he ok?

Liv felt the warm liquid oozing out of her as she fought to remain conscious. She forced her eyes to scan the crowd once more. Liv saw him standing in the same spot, raising his camera once again. Liv raised her gun and fired one shot, hitting Hal square between the eyes.

Liv fought to stay awake, but between the pain, and the loss of blood she was finding it difficult. Liv looked up as Fitz took her in his arms, his tears washing her face.

"Livvie"

...

"It's not me!"

...

"She needs medical attention now!"

...

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving her!"

...

"She's my bodyguard"

...

"Livvie!"

...

"Stay with me Livvie!"

...

"C'mon sweet baby, stay with me."

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Liv heard Fitz yell, then everything went dark.

Fitz sat holding Liv, willing her to open her eyes. He had never seen so much blood, and couldn't help the cries that escaped him as he sat their holding her limp body.

Everything began to blur as his agents, Liv's men, encircled Fitz, giving him privacy as best they could. One agent knelt down beside them and placed pressure on Liv's stomach as Fitz held pressure on her arm.

"They are right outside! What is taking so long?" Fitz yelled not realizing only a few minutes had passed. Then again, even a few minutes can seem like an eternity when the one you love is wounded and in need of help.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the paramedics finally arrived, and made their way through and over to Liv. He fought long and hard, but was finally allowed to ride in the ambulance with Liv. They were set to meet a chopper in a nearby field that would transfer her to James Madison.

Fitz climbed into the ambulance and began whispering to Liv as he held her hand. He began to tell her of the future he envisioned for them with two kids, maybe three. They would have a huge home in Vermont, and a puppy name Snickers. Snickers because the children would probably think his coloring resembled a snickers bar.

Fitz told Liv of the wedding he imagined for them, the honeymoon in Belize. He wanted to give Liv a reason to fight. He wanted Liv to fight for him, to fight for them.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie.. Shhhh, you don't have to say anything. Just save your strength."

"Fitz... I love..."

"She's crashing!" The paramedic yelled as they arrived at the chopper. They managed to get her heart started once again, and they quickly transferred her to chopper for James Madison Hospital.

Lights... Pain... Blurred faces... Fitz... Darkness...

"She's crashing! We're losing her!"


	10. McDreamwich

**Hey everyone. Sorry my updates have been lacking. Life has decided to start a softball game with me and I was losing for a while. As for this update, I got the idea from Da Princes and Me. I'm not a huge Grey's fan just yet, so if there any inconsistencies as to the shows plot, please know I tried and go easy on me in the reviews. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the McDreamwich. **

* * *

"Doctor Sheppard, please hold for the president..."

Derek sat on the line thinking to himself this call couldn't have come at a more inopportune time. He was after all at a wedding. But, if you are lucky enough to be pursued by the President of the United States, you hold for as long as it takes.

"Hello, Derek?"

"Fitz... Ummm I mean Mr. President, to what do I owe the honor of your call today sir."

"I need your help."

"My help sir?"

"Yes.. And please, cut the sir crap. We go way back."

"Well, whatever it is I'm here for you. I owe you everything."

"Not really but anyway, how soon can you be in DC? There is a case I need you to oversee."

"What's the case?"

"Gun shot wounds to the arm and abdomen. Possible head trauma as the patient suffered a slack crack to the base of the skull upon hitting the ground."

"Fitz, you do realize I'm a neurosurgeon don't you? I'm out of practice anything else."

"The patient pulled out of surgery just fine. The abdomen and the arm are no longer a concern. All that remains is..." Fitz allowed his words to trail as he couldn't bear the thought of Liv having any sort of head trauma.

"The head?" Derek filled in.

"The head."

Derek thought foe a moment and knew by the tone in Fitz's voice as he briefed him on the injuries that this person was important to him.

"Who is she?" Derek asked knowing his friend better than anything. There were only two reasons Fitz would be calling him to oversee a case. One is he was actually injured and in Seattle, and the other, he was in love. Fitz took a deep sigh before responding.

"She's the sun, the moon, the stars all in one. She's the air that I breathe, and my strength to fight another day." Fitz replied, surprising himself with such an admission. Derek didn't have to think anything over, he knew that if Fitz needed him, he'd go.

"Sure Fitz I'll help. Of course I'd have to talk to-"

"Dr. Hunt? Already handled. You didn't think he'd turn down the POTUS did you? I asked him to let me call you myself. I wanted you to come of your own free will."

"I'll be on the next flight out."

"Thanks Derek. Kiss Meredith and Bailey for me."

"You know about-"

"Bailey? Yes. I'm the President. What good would that be if I couldn't keep tabs on friends."

"Right... See you soon."

"Derek... Thank you." Fitz said and hung up before Derek had a chance to respond. Fitz notified the hospital staff of Dr. Sheppard's pending arrival, and was finally able to breathe. After a long day of wanting nothing more than sitting by Liv's side, he had finally finished all of his work and was now able to do so.

/XX/

"Man what is it with everyone sleeping around here? I thought you had a nation to run."

Fitz jerked up at voice, not realizing he had in fact fallen asleep at Liv's side. The past week him sleeping in a chair, slumped over her bedside had become somewhat of a habit.

"Derek, thank you for coming." Fitz said as he offered a weak smile and shook the man's hand.

"Anything for you my dear friend." Derek responded as he pulled Fitz into a hug. Honestly Fitz looked like he needed a hug, a shower, a shave, and a stiff scotch based on his disheveled appearance. In this moment he looked like anything but the leader of the free world.

"So, this is her? She's the one?" Derek asked looking over the woman in the bed. Many of the major tubing Derek assumed would be in place had been removed, with only an IV, breathing, and what he deduced was a feeding tube in place.

"Yes, she's the one."

Derek looked at the woman and gasped. She was gorgeous, even he could see that amidst the bruising he assumed was inflicted upon the fall and the heavy bandaging on her head. She was small, very petite and from what he could gather, far younger than Fitz's 47 years, but he wasn't one to judge; he was here to help a friend, a friend who was clearly in love.

"She's beautiful Fitz. Tell me, how long has she been in the coma?"

"Ten of the longest days of my life."

"Have you talked to her? Touched her?"

"I try, but whenever go reach my hand out for her I freeze. She's so fragile right now, and with the tubes..."

"She won't break you know... If you touch her I mean. It may help. If not her, then you. I can't guarantee it, but some people swear by it. A touch, a voice of the love of your life they say heals far greater than any medicine or treatment. I call it the Sleeping Beauty effect."

'Sleeping beauty' Fitz thought to himself and smiled at the thought. That is what she looked like laying there so tiny and defenseless. Liv looked like his sleeping beauty. He wondered if a kiss would wake her from her deep slumber. That's what Fitz referred to it as, a deep slumber. He couldn't bring himself to call it what it was; the love of his life was in a coma, and it was all because he didn't listen. She was like this because of him. The mere thought of it made Fitz feel as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. His breathing became shallow, and he suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. Derek laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and offered a weak smile.

"We'll get her fixed. Anyone who throws themself in front of two bullets for my friend is definitely alright with me. Let me see her records."

Fitz called for the doctor who was overseeing Liv's case. He got the two men acquainted and walked over to kiss Liv on the head.

"I have to go handle our Sally problem ok Liv? Now I want you to keep fighting and come back to me. Just do what you have to do to come back to me Livvie." Fitz said lowering his to hers. He whispered an I love you before kissing her gently on the lips. Even with the roughness of them in the present moment, it was still one of the sweetest kisses he had ever had. Fitz thanked Derek once again foe coming and alerted him that he was being set up at Blair House while he was here helping. Fitz wouldn't have it any other way.

Derek nodded, knowing better to fight with Fitz when his emotions were in control and thanked him. He watched as his friend walked towards the elevator and could almost see the dark cloud hanging over his head.

She was the one.

* * *

3 days later...

Fitz sat behind his desk on the oval holding his glass of scotch. He had fixed the glass almost an hour before, and had yet to take a sip. Fitz set the glass down knowing that no amount of alcohol could change the fact that his Livvie was lying helpless in a hospital bed. And to make matters worse, his Vice President was the reason behind it.

Sally...

Fitz felt his blood begin to boil when he thought of how Sally tried to do away with his life and almost cost him Liv. Liv wasn't out of the woods yet, but the moment Fitz found out Sally was behind everything, he vowed to make her pay. Now that Liv was affected he would make her suffer.

"Cyrus, I need you in my office."

Fitz stood and walked to the window and peered out at the rose garden as he waited for Cyrus to make his appearance. It didn't tame long seeing as how Cyrus was only 20 ft away.

"Yes sir?"

"Where are we on Sally?"

Cyrus froze for a minute weighing if he should tell Fitz exactly where Sally was. He worried Fitz would fight to have her moved. If only he was a cynic like the rest of them.

"Sir, Sally is being detained at the pentagon awaiting her transfer to Guantanamo. She is being held under the Patriot Act, sir..." Cyrus said, almost wincing in anticipation of Fitz's plea for a lighter charge.

"Very well, keep me posted Cyrus. I take it you are overseeing her treatment while she is being detained?" Fitz asked. His tone was icy, and the grin that overcame his face sent chills down Cyrus' spine. Never before had Cyrus feared Fitz. He noted to himself that Olivia Pope was definitely not one to be messed with.

"Yes sir, I... I am." Cyrus responded, his tone more questioning that anything.

"Good." Fitz replied, shocking them both. Fitz knew how ruthless Cyrus could be and the fact that he took joy in the fact that Cyrus was overseeing the treatment of his sworn enemy oddly comforted Fitz in some way. But it didn't change the fact that Liv hadn't woken up in thirteen days.

Thirteen days without seeing her smile or hearing her infection laugh. Thirteen days without caressing her soft akin and hearing her moan her approval. Thirteen days of not making love to her. Thirteen days they would never get back. Fitz felt the tears burning his eyes and jumped when he heard his phone ring. Cyrus was in the White House, Liv was... Sleeping, so who could be calling his phone.

"Hello?" Fitz asked, his voice warry of the unknown caller on the other line.

"Fitz, it's Derek. There's been a change."

The room began to spin, and Fitz plopped into his chair immediately fearing the worst. His lungs burned as they refused to take in oxygen. His heart felt as though someone was squeezing it with all their might. His stomach was so knotted up, he doubled over in pain. He had lost her, Fitz knew he had lost her.

"Fitz, are you there?"

"I'm here." Fitz said fighting the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

Just say it so I can get this over with!

"Fitz like I said, there's been a change."

There was a moment of silence then...

"Hi."

Fitz felt his world realign once again. His lungs were filling with oxygen again, but a little too quickly. His heart began to swell five times it's normal size. The knots in his stomach began to ease up, but the room was still spinning.

"Hi." Fitz cried out, no longer able to hold back tears. Thirteen days of living in hell no longer mattered because she came back to him. She was awake and suddenly Fitz became hyper even though his wave of exhaustion remained. There were so many conflicting things going on with his mind and his heart, he couldn't grasp it all. Then he heard it again.

"Hi."

Liv's voice danced through his head like a choir of Angels. Never before had he ever heard a sound so sweet as what he was experiencing.

"Hi." Fitz said again, mainly for his lack of a vocabulary at the present time.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too" Fitz choked out as his cries grew louder.

"Come see me?"

"Ok."

/XX/

Fitz ran through the halls of James Madison hospital but no matter how hard he pushed, his legs just weren't fast enough. In this moment light speed wouldn't have been fast enough to get him to her. Tom managed to keep up as Fitz finally slowed upon reaching Liv's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. The vision that laid before him was something he would never forget. Liv was speaking with Derek and turned as she heard the door open. The smile that graced her face wiped away the final fears he had in him. She was ok.

"Come here you." Liv said as she reached out her arms for Fitz. Fitz noticed that all tubing except for one lone IV had been removed. Fitz ran across the room, and Liv suddenly found her self being smothered with kisses from the love of her life.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down lover boy." Derek joked as he noticed Liv wincing in pain. Fitz realized he was hurting her, and fell back apologetically.

Liv winked at Fitz and reached her hand out to him. He took it eagerly and began placing kisses on every inch of her hand and arm, straight up her neck, not stopping until he reached her ear.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever do that again."

"I love you too Fitz. So trust me when I say that as long as I'm your body guard, I can't stop. I won't."

"Well in that case, you're fired." Fitz said only half joking. Liv locked eyes with Fitz as they came to realize that she couldn't be his bodyguard anymore. She always worries about what would happen to her if he was hurt, but she never considered what would happen to him should she get hurt.

Fitz sat back as Derek asked Liv a slew of questions ranging from fruits to shapes to numbers as well as her birthdate, her address, phone number, and who the current president was. When she responded with "The only man to ever make one minute so sexy", Fitz knew she was ok.

Fitz watched as Derek continued asking Liv questions and he felt a little jealousy arise as he watched how Liv laughed and joked with him so freely. It was almost as if she was flirting with him. Sensing the tension filling the room, Derek looked at Fitz and noticed his clenched jaw.

"How about I give you two a minute? You did after all just wake up. I'm sure the president would like a moment alone with you." Derek offered and cut Fitz a glance reminding him that he was happily married to the love of his life.

Fitz thanked Derek as he watched the man leave the room, giving them their privacy.

"How are you?" Liv asked as she cupped Fitz's face in the palm of her hand.

"I've been better he said, burying his face further into her palm.

"You look like shit." Liv said letting out a tiny laugh. She couldn't believe how raw her throat was. She was guessing it was from the tube that was removed.

"Yea well when the love of your life is lying helpless in a hospital bed, adequate grooming isn't necessarily high on your priority list." Fitz offered as he removed Liv's blanket and lifted up her hospital gown.

"I have boo boos. Will you kiss it and make it better?" Liv asked, her voice sounding like a child's.

Fitz lowers his head and placed very light kisses on her bandage covering her gunshot wound, and the other from where her feeding tube had been inserted. He placed another on her arms, and one final one on her head.

"You forgot one." Liv said causing Fitz to look at her confused. Liv touched her lips and smiled. "You forgot here." She added. Fitz bent down and kissed Liv's lips lightly. They tasted like cherry. He should have known the lip gloss would be the first thing she'd go for.

"When can you take me home? I miss your hands and your mouth all over me." Liv admitted rather boldly.

"As soon as Mc Dreamy says it's ok." Fitz said, the jealously from earlier returning to his voice.

"Don't tell me your jealous. I mean I've only gotten a spongebath from the man."

"What!?" Fitz boomed, jumping up out of his seat.

"Honey relax, I was kidding. You're my Mc Dreamy. Although a Mc Dreamwich sounds pretty good right about now." Liv said falling into a fit of laughter. "You have nothing to worry about. He's hot, but you are way hotter." Liv added making sure to bite her bottom lip for emphasis.

"So you think I'm hot." Fitz asked as he reclaimed his seat.

"The hottest." Liv responded as she stroked Fitz's face.

"I'm going to find out when I can get you home."


	11. The Need To Be Me

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life decided to throw a serious curveball that resulted in emergency surgery two days ago. Everything is fine and i am slowly working my way back into writing. I know this update is shorter than normal, but it was all I had the strength to get out. This chapter and maybe the first paragraph or two of the next officially end "The Bodyguard portion of this story which means this story is nearing it's end. I'm figuring two or three more chapters then an Epilogue before I begin the sequel. That's a promise for this one. Thank you all for reading and checking in during my absence. **

* * *

"Ms. Pope, you are free to go. Now, you must take it easy, no heavy lifting, and no jumping in front of bullets anytime soon."

"Yes Doc."

"Now, do you have someone at home to help you with day to day tasks."

"N-" Liv started to answer but was instantly cut off.

"I'll see to it that she's properly taken care of. Personally." Fitz interjected, the tone of his voice making the decision final.

"Ok well if there are no other questions, I'll let the two of you be on your way." The doctor said hastily before scurrying out the door. Even he could sense the storm that was brewing.

"Fitz ..."

"Olivia, you are staying with me. You are injured and you need help. You will stay in the residence with me and that is FINAL!" Fitz spat showing he the conversation was not up for discussion. Honestly he felt bad, things should have never gotten to this point.

Why didn't I listen to her?

"And if I say no?" Liv spat back crossing her arms. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay with Fitz, it was just the principle of him making the decision for her.

"Then I will be forced to have my men detain you until you are better..."

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, I love you, I'm in love with you, you're the love of my life. I want... I need to take care of you, to be there for you. Please, just let me. It's my fault you are hurt to begin with. If I had just-"

"Fitz, stop. We both knew the dangers of my job going in. If it wasn't there it would have been somewhere else. I was doing my job, and because I did my job, the nation still has their leader. I. Regret. Nothing."

Fitz sat on the edge of Liv's bed and leaned in, moving a stray hair from her face. Even in a hospital gown with her curls running wild, he had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life. To think he could have lost her was something Fitz still hadn't gotten over. Fitz leaned in closer, moving his lips gently across hers.

"So... Is... Loving... Me... Part... Of... Your... Job..." Fitz asked,making sure to emphasize each word with a kiss.

"No... It's... Not. It's... A... Casualty... Of... War..." Liv responded, strategically emphasizing each word with a kiss of her own.

"Then what's the problem?" Fitz asked sitting back, his mood suddenly serious.

"Fitz, it would be-"

"I swear if you say inappropriate after everything we have shared. After everything we have done. Livvie this isn't a game to me! This is our lives we're talking about! It's a fact that I want you in mine. So I don't see what the problem is... Unless... Unless you don't want me in yours." Fitz's words trailed off as the possibility of her not wanting him began to sink in.

Does she hate me for what happened? Could I blame her if she did?

"Fitz, that isn't true and you know it!"

"Then WHAT!? Tell me because I'm no mind reader! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU!?" Fitz spat far harsher than he intended causing Liv to jump.

"THE NATION WOULDN'T HANDLE IT! SEEING US TOGETHER! AND THEIR REJECTION OF US WOULD KILL ME FAR WORSE THAN ANY BULLET!" Liv screamed finally admitting her biggest fear out loud. Sudden an eerie sense of calm fell over her. "I need you Fitz, and for the nation to reject what we..."

Fitz froze at her admission. She hadn't seen the news, she hadn't read the papers. She's been lying in the hospital with no clue of what was going on in the world around them. Fitz reached over and grabbed a newspaper off of the chair and laid it on Liv's lap.

"They already know." Fitz sighed. Liv picked up the paper and low and behold a picture of the two of them just after the shooting graced the front cover. Liv was laying limp in Fitz's arms, his lips pressed to her forehead. He was clearly distressed, and he was holding her in his lap as if she were a small child. The headline read "Has Our POTUS Found Love; Is It Too Late?"

Liv looked up at Fitz with wide eyes. He nodded,motioning for her to read the article.

"An assassination attempt on President Grant was thwarted when a woman seen above threw herself in front of the president. She was shot twice, once in the arm, and once in the stomach. The woman has been identified as Olivia Pope, his head SSA agent. One must wonder from the intimate moment that followed immediately after the shooting, if there is more to their relationship than meets the eye. President Grant and Ms. Pope have been spotted out on the town enjoying meals together, on numerous occasions, and one must wonder if the king has finally found his queen."

Liv set the paper down and Fitz handed her another. Once again they were on the front page.

The headline read "The King Has Finally Found His Queen". There was picture of Liv sitting on his lap, the two were engaged in a rather intimate kiss.

"So now you see Livvie, America knows and if I send you home all alone to fend for yourself, what kind of boyfriend would I be? It is my duty, and my privilege to keep you safe and spoil you rotten." Fitz said with a smirk. Liv wasn't sure if it was the crooked smile he was wearing, clearly showing he knew he won, or the fact that she truly wanted him to be the one to care for her but she was finally willing to admit defeat.

"Fine."

"Really?" Fitz asked, jumping off of the bed like he had just won the lottery.

"Really. But just know there will be no funny business Mr."

"We'll see..."

* * *

2 weeks later...

Liv woke up once again from the same nightmare. _Fitz was on stage in Ocean City, ready to deliver his speech. She scanned the room and spotted Hal holding the camera and took off across the stage, trying to beat the bullet she was sure would soon follow. Liv make it half way across the stage and her feet refused to move any further. It was as if something was holding her in place. Liv screamed out for Fitz but it was too late. Liv heard the gun shot, and watched the force of the bullet rip through Fitz, throwing him to the ground. She was too late..._

Liv jumped out of bed and ran to the window. The moon was relatively low in the sky. It was so big and so close, it seemed as if she could touch it. Liv placed her hands on the glass, as if she were touching the moon. Liv turned and sighed. She made the biggest mistake of her life refusing to share a bed with Fitz. She was worried about appearances so she opted to stay in a guest room after the first night there. Then it dawned on her. The only night she hadn't had the nightmare was the night she rested in Fitz's arms.

* * *

Fitz laid in bed tossing and turning for hours until he had finally fallen asleep. It had been two weeks since Liv had come to stay with him in the residence. At first he was upset when she refused to share his bed, but decided to let it go. She would come around eventually, right? Fitz sighed and finally drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Fitz awoke to the most pleasurable feeling. Liv was straddling his waist, and was running her tongue across his chest. Fitz laid there afraid to make a sound. He didn't want to risk discovering this was all a dream. Liv ran her tongue lazily around Fitz's nipple, causing a moan to betray his lips. The moment Liv heard the moan, her lips came crashing down on his, her tongue greedily seeking entrance into his mouth. Fitz returned the kiss as his hands crept their way into her hair, and the kiss deepened.

What began as a kiss, became an urgent shedding of clothing as the two bodies felt the painful need to become one. As clothes found their way to different corners of the room, Fitz found his way between Liv's parted thighs. As much as Fitz wanted to speak, the look in her eyes showed that Liv needed him, and she couldn't wait much longer. It was as if she was broken, and their joining was the only thing that could fix her.

Fitz slowly slid into Liv's core, his eyes remained locked with hers. Each thrust, each kiss, each moan cried out in the throes of passion spoke in a way words would never allow. Liv didn't just want him in this moment, she needed him. She needed his assurance that everything would be ok, and he spent the better part of the evening assuring her it would be.

As their bodies reached their fifth and final climax of the evening, Fitz fell to Liv's side, pulling her into his arms. Neither of them spoke, now was not the time. Now was the time to hold and be held. Now was the time for their love to speak, healing them both. Liv rested her head on Fitz's chest and drifted off to sleep. Fitz followed suit a few moments later.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise and Fitz felt a chill sweeping over his body. With his eyes still closed, he began creeping his way over to Liv's side. As he reached the opposite side of the bed, his eyes sprung open to find that she was not there. Fitz groaned and stretched and threw on a pair of shorts before setting off to find the love of his life. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to look far. Fitz crept his way towards the family room and heard Liv speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yes Abby, the building is located on K Street. I think it would be perfect. We would be in the heart of DC. "

...

"I know $5,000 a month is a lot for rent but I honestly think it's worth it. My phone is already ringing off the hook with potential clients."

...

"Because Abby, Fitz fired me"

...

"Well, more like we both agreed that me being his bodyguard was pretty much done."

...

"Because Abby, he's not some sugar daddy. I'm jobless now and I have bills to pay. I need a job."

...

"I told you before, 27 million or not, I'm not touching that money unless I absolutely need to. Besides, I'd go stir crazy just twiddling my thumbs all day."

Fitz began walking towards Liv and bumped a table, alerting her of his presence.

"Abby, I have to go. I'll call you later... Yes that's the place. Let me know what you think after you see it... Ok byyyyyeeee." Liv ended the call and turned to Fitz.

"Good morning Ms. Pope." Fitz said as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around Liv's waist.

"Good morning Mr... President.." Liv returned as she lifted onto her toes to kiss Fitz good morning. Liv lazily swept her tongue across Fitz's lips, and was stunned when he stepped back instead of granting her access. Liv looked up and saw the sorrowful look that graced his face.

Shit, he overheard

"Fitz..."

"When?" Was all Fitz offered. There were so many ways Liv could dodge that question, but it was only right she told him now.

"I'm looking into offices right now. Abby is going to see one today on K Street. It supposedly has a glorious view of the White House. I'm going to transition into it. I'm not completely off the hook here just yet. Once I am finished training my replacement, I'll be officially relieved of my duties here, but Fitz, this doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you. I just need to work. I have bills to pay."

"I could pay your bills Livvie. I could-"

"Yes, you could and I know you would if I allowed you to. But I don't want your money Fitz, I want you. I want to work and feel like I'm accomplishing something. I want to go to sleep every night knowing that I'm doing my part. I want to come here after a stressful day and veg out on the couch with you and watch reruns of Reba and Big Bang Theory and bitch about how much of an ass my clients have been. I don't want to smother you." Liv said as she reached out and began stroking Fitz's cheek.

"Livvie, I... I can't protect you out there, not like I can in here."

"Fitz, I'm not built to live in a bubble. I'm built to enjoy my time in the bubble while still being able to access the outside world. I'm built for excitement and adventure. I'm built to work until I'm ready to pass out, and in some cases work through the exhaustion. I'm built to be a woman. I'm not built to be a princess. But that doesn't mean. That doesn't mean I don't want you. It doesn't mean I'm letting you go. It just means that we go to work and I'll come to your place after and we'll be us."

Fitz nodded knowing he really didn't have a choice. He just knew that them not being together the way they were now would make things more difficult in the long run. But then again, nothing worth it was ever easy.

"Fine, but I'm getting you security detail-"

"Fi-"

"Those are the terms. I'm not letting you go, and because I'm not letting you go, America, namely the paparazzi will stop at nothing to get to you. So, I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine." Fitz said, pulling Liv in even closer.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, if that will make you happy then I agree to your terms. Now will you shut up and kiss me already?"


	12. I Missed You

**Hey Loves! I'm not feeling much better, but my brain decided that I couldn't sleep until I made up for the terribly short update earlier. This one was inspired by me muse - Da Princes and Me's thanks to her Saving Grace update. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading and Happy Olitzing!**

**P.S. Cleo, you know me so well!**

* * *

"CYRUS! LAUREN, GET CYRUS IN HER NOW!"

"Yes sir." Lauren whimpered as she scurried towards Cyrus' office.

Fitz was on a warpath and to him it was justified. It has been a month since Fitz last saw Liv. In the beginning he was excited because of how quickly her client list grew. It seemed like just about every politician throughout the entire nation had some sort of crisis that needed fixing, and Olivia Pope quickly became a political household name for crisis management. In the beginning he couldn't have been prouder of how quickly Liv's clientele grew. But now he has to admit he's a little jealous. Fitz walks to the window behind his desk and looks out the window overlooking the rose garden. His mind immediately drifts to the last time they were together.

It was two months after the official opening of the OPA. Fitz was about to leave to attend the G8 and wanted to stop by and see his Livvie before he left. It would be the first time he'd set foot inside of the OPA, and the last time he'd have a chance to leave the White House for personal reasons.

Fitz ascended the elevator to the fifth floor and entered the door with the 514 on it. He thought it was silly for there to be a number on the door since Liv's office took up the entire fifth floor. He walked down the hall, and saw a man Liv referred to as Huck sitting in an office full of plants. The man seemed to be busy tapping away on his keyboard, but jumped up when he noticed Fitz's presence. Once he realized who it was, Huck nodded and returned to his work. Liv had told Fitz that Huck want much of a talker, so he brushed it off and continued to look for Liv.

Fitz rounded a corner and came to an office with double doors, one of which was open. He stepped in quietly and there she was just as beautiful as ever in an all white Donna Karan pants suit and her trademark four inch heels. Fitz watched as Liv stood looking out of her window towards the White House. One hand was pressed against the glass, and Fitz could feel the sadness filling the room.

"Oh Fitz, what I wouldn't give to be in your arms right now." Liv sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"What would you give?" Fitz asked, startling Liv out of her thoughts. Fitz extended his arms, and Liv ran into them - hopelessly clinging on for dear life.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?" Liv asked as the realization set in.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and there is no way I was boarding a any plane without seeing you first."

"But Fitz, you should be at the White House, it's late."

"I'm the leader of the free world, I don't do curfews. Now about this giving to be in my arms" Fitz said as he tilted Liv's chin upwards and headed his lips across her. "I love the office by the way. Something's missing though."

"Oh really? What exactly would that be? You have your ankle biter in your arms, so what else do you need?"

"You heard that huh?"

"Yes I did. I thought it was kind of cute though. Now tell me, what's missing." Liv asked as she began nibbling on Fitz's lower lip.

Instead of answering her, Fitz lifted Liv up and carried her over to her desk, knocking everything off in his path.

"You know I'm going to be the one stuck cleaning that up right?"

"Don't worry, it will be worth it." Fitz growled against Liv's lips as he began unbuttoning her blazer.

"Fitz, there are people here." Liv moaned as she tried to push him away.

"They have all been sent home, Huck included. Now hush, I need to make love to my girlfriend right now."

"Hmmmm, your girlfriend huh?"

"Yesssss." Fitz hissed before capturing Liv's mouth.

Their tongues began dancing the sweetest of tangos as they explored one another, drinking in the taste they both missed so much. Liv's hands crept up Fitz's chest, and she felt them trembling as she began unbuttoning his shirt. At some point Liv grew tired of the buttons and gave the shirt one swift tug, sending buttons flying in all directions.

"I liked this shirt." Fitz said giving a small pout.

"I'll buy you ten more. Now shut up and make love to me."

"I love when you're like this."Fitz growled before reclaiming her mouth.

They quickly discarded of their clothes which found homes in different areas of the office, and Fitz stepped his way between Liv's thighs. His handed drifted downward and he smiled as he felt the moist heat that was seeping from her core. Fitz wasted no time inserting his fingers inside of her as Liv's hand slid downward to envelop Fitz's growing erection.

"Fitz..." Liv whimpered as He began licking a sensual trail from beneath her ear to her shoulder and back.

"I love you."

"I'd say I love you too, but I'm assuming it isn't me you're daydreaming about." Cyrus remarked pulling Fitz out of his thoughts.

"Cyrus, how long have you been standing there?" Fitz said as he cleared his throat, clearly upset the moment had been ruined.

"Long enough to realize that this... whatever you want to call it is due to the fact that you are missing a certain 5' 4 ankle biter... sir. Now is this a personal visit or business?" Cyrus asked already having an inkling of why he had been summoned.

"Have you spoken to her lately?"

"No... Sir... I have not. I've gotten updates from her detail, but it seems all she does is work, swim, and go home. They say she's happy with her job, but..."

"But what Cy?"

"Well sir, when she's not working, she seems miserable."

* * *

"HARRISON!"

Harrison ran down the hall towards Liv's office. He'd give anything to be sent out for any reason. He'd gladly do a coffee or tampon run if it meant leaving the office. Normally Liv was calm, laid back. Everything she did was for a reason, and people always knew where she stood professionally. Now, the Liv that Harrison was slowly making his way towards was anything but. Her fuse was the shortest he had ever seen it and her lack of patience in the recent weeks worried him senseless.

"Yes Liv?" Harrison asked sheepishly as he entered her office.

"Where are we with Trevor Blake?"

"We can't seem to get hold of him right now. It seems he's just vanished."

"Well have you checked his house?"

The lack of response was all the answer Liv needed.

"YOU CHECK HIS HOUSE HARRISON! IF A CLIENT IS MISSING, YOU ALWAYS CHECK THEIR HOUSE FIRST!" Liv spat causing Harrison to flinch. Harrison's eyes grew wide at the side of Liv he was currently experiencing.

"Look Harrison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Look, Liv we're ok here for a while if you need to get out of here."

"Harrison, what are you trying to say?"

Harrison took a deep breath before responding. "Listen Liv, we all care about you, we're family, but right now, hell for the past month, you've been snapping at everyone. If you miss him, go see him."

"There's no time Harrison. Yes I miss him but business is coming in way faster than I expected. I never realized how many scandals there are out there. We are still in the baby stage of building our reputation. Everything else will have to wait. Including... Including my time with Fitz."

Harrison went to speak and was interrupted by Liv's phone ringing. Liv looked down and saw it was Cyrus.

"Harrison, I've got-"

"Say no more, I'm heading out to go hog tie me a client. Just remember what I said."

Liv nodded as Harrison made his way out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"What?"

"This is how you reel in clients? No hi, hello, how are you?"

"Sorry Cy. Hi, hello, how are you, WHAT!?"

"Meh, it's a step. How are you Liv? It seems like I haven't seen you in a month. Oh wait, I haven't!"

"Sorry Cy, I've been busy with the office. I never thought the clients would be pouring in like this. I barely get a moment to sleep."

"Ah yes Olivia Pope & Associates. How is it? Fixing the lives of the politically stupid?"

"It's... Interesting.. I love it. I work for myself, and..." Liv was interrupted by an impromptu yawn. Cyrus saw this as his moment.

"Tell me Liv, have you been sleeping ?"

"Cy what is this about?" Liv asked, a sinking feeling growing in her gut. Cyrus could care less about her sleeping pattern and she knows it.

"Liv, we need you here. He's turning into a monster. He isn't eating, he's not sleeping. He's snapping on anyone who tries to speak up about his health. He misses you Liv." Cy sighed into the phone.

"Cy, I miss him too. But work just isn't giving me the time to see him."

"Liv you're the boss right?"

"Yes Cy. I ju-"

"Then make time. He isn't sleeping Liv."

"Neither am I Cyrus."

The conversation was interrupted by Abby bursting through Liv's office looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"LIV, YOU NEED TO COME HERE! LIKE NOW!"

"Abby?"

"NOW LIV!" Abby said as she ran back into the hallway. Liv told Cyrus she'd call him back and ran to see what had Abby so frazzled

"Abby, what the hell is the problem storming into my office when I'm on the phone! Li-" Liv froze mid sentence as she stood face to face with Fitz.

"Okay, from what Cyrus tells me, you're terrorizing the White House staff, and Liv, well I love you but you have been a major beeeeyotch lately. Now, I don't care how long it takes, but the two of you will hash this out like NOW! We'll be back in a few hours. We need a drink! HUCK, QUINN! WE'RE OUT!"Abby screeched before storming out of the office.

The moment the OPA cleared out, Fitz closed the space between them.

"Hi." Fitz said, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Hi." Liv managed to choke out, barely above a whisper.

"So, how's it working with Tabitha?" Liv asked motioning towards the door.

"Livvie, she's taller than me. She has more muscles than me. I dared her she couldn't bench press me and she did! She lifted my entire body into the air! She's no bodyguard, that's the incredible hulk!" Fitz said of his new agent. Tabitha had to have been 6' 4 as she stood over Fitz. She was what Liv guessed to be 250 lbs of pure muscle. The woman was probably a bodybuilder but she was the best.

"She's the best." Liv said, voicing her thoughts. "Besides, I don't trust you." Liv said in a joking tone.

"Anyway, what's this I hear about you being cranky lately?"

"I miss you. Now what's this I hear about you being a monster to your staff?" Liv asked with a serious tone.

"I miss you too..." Fitz replied sheepishly.

"So what do we do about it?" Liv asked, already knowing what his response would be.

"Come home with me. We can have a romantic candlelight dinner, pop some popcorn, watch old movies, make out on the sofa."

"Okay..."

"Its just that I miss you so much, and apparently you miss me and I think we should have that... Wait what?"

"I... Said... O... K..." Liv answered, emphasizing each syllable with a kiss.

"How fast can you be ready?"

"You can take me now... Take me home now... Take me with you now... I'm yeah, I'm ready." Liv sighed, deciding it was best to just stop talking.

"I would love to take you now. Right here, right now on every surface of this office. But we have dinner reservations in an hour."

"Dinner reservations? What if I said no? And I thought you said we were going back to the residence for dinner."

"I knew you wouldn't. And I said a candlelight dinner, I didn't specify where."

"You are a very confident man Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"Only when it comes to you."

* * *

"Fiiiitzzzz! DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOP!"

Fitz lifted his head and smiled before resuming his position between Liv's thighs. No matter how many times he had pleasured her, he could never get enough of the way she tasted. She was his drug, and he was thoroughly addicted. Fitz flicked his tongue against Liv's bundle of nerves before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on her delicate nub and felt himself harden as she began writhing and wiggling, trying to break free from his grip.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not finished with my desert yet." Fitz mumbled against the bundle of nerves, causing Liv to arch up off of the bed.

"Fitz, please..." Liv whimpered

"Please what Livvie? What do you want baby?"

"I want..."

"Say it."

"I want..."

"Uhmhmmm"

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me Fitz." Liv responded in a tone neither of them knew she was capable of. Fitz didn't know what had gotten into her, but he definitely liked it.

Fitz flipped Liv over so she was positioned on her stomach. He added a few pillows under her and landed one hard slap on her ass. Liv cried out from the pain and anticipation of what was to come.

"Is this what you want Livvie?"

"Yesssss." Liv hissed, her voice dripping with pure lust.

"You like when I slap your ass and pull your hair don't you?" Fitz teased as he gently tugged her hair and lined himself up with her core.

"Yesssss." Liv whimpered as she was growing impatient. She couldn't understand what was taking so long. Immediately Liv cried out, overwhelmed with a mix of pain and pleasure as Fitz's hand landed on her ass the same time he plunged fully into her slick core.

"You feel so good Livvie. So wet... So tight... Hmmm" Fitz moaned as he began thrusting into her slowly at first, giving her body time to reacquaint itself with his size.

As Liv began matching him thrust for thrust, Fitz picked up the pace, before pulling Liv straight up, her back flush against his chest. Out of every angle they have experienced, Fitz knew this was her favorite. She loved the way he hit her spot with every thrust, all while his hands seemed to be all over her body all at once.

Liv hooked her arm around Fitz's neck and began sucking on his tongue as Fitz's hand made it's journey to her bundle of nerves, as the other hand tweaked and twisted her nipples. Fitz felt Liv's walls closing in around him and he slowed his thrusts while he quickened the assault on her nub.

"Come for me Livvie. Come for me sweet baby. Let it go." He commanded. He clenched down on her neck causing Liv to scream out his name, her body exploded from the inside out. Fitz flipped Liv onto her side, and positioned himself behind her.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." Fitz moaned against Liv's neck as he slid back inside her wet heat, filling her completely. This honestly had to be one of Fitz's favorite positions, but he quickly found out that it was like playing a game of Russian Roulette as Liv lowered her leg, creating a tighter grip on his length. Fitz allowed his hands to roam Liv's body as he continued to thrust in and out of her core. He felt Liv clenching up once again and picked up the pace, determined to reach his climax with her. Liv reached up and grabbed Fitz's hair as he continued his exploration of her body. White specs entered Liv's vision as Fitz thrust into her one final time, bringing them both to an intergalactic climax.

Fitz pulled the covers up and went to pull out when Liv stopped him.

"Let's just stay... Like this... For as long as we can." Liv panted as she pulled Fitz's arm across her body. Fitz nodded and nuzzled his head into her neck as they cuddled up together, their fingers intertwined.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz said as he placed a kiss on Liv's forehead.

The room was filled with nothing but sounds of their heavy breathing, until Fitz realized Liv's breathing was beginning to shallow.

"I missed you." Liv said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I missed you too Livvie." Fitz replied as he snuggled closer. He made a mental note to call either Harrison or Abby and let him know Liv wouldn't be in the next day. They needed this time, and since he had a technical "On call day" meaning he didn't have any appointments, but needed to stay close in case he was needed, he was going to make sure they got it. He kissed Liv's head one more time and drifted off to sleep himself.


	13. Lilies and Waterfalls

"Harrison Wright"

"Hey Harrison this is... Um... Fitzgerald Grant."

"Mr. President, to what do I owe the honor of your phone call this morning? Is Liv ok?"

"Liv's fine. I was just wondering how much she's needed right now. I wanted to steal her away for a few days."

"We're ok without her. We have a few cases we're working on, but we're at the point where us cubs can deal without "Mama Bear" for a few days. Tell me, does she know you're calling out for her?"

"No..."

"Good luck with that! Oh and Mr. President..."

"Fitz... Call me Fitz."

"Ok, Fitz... white lilies."

"White lilies?"

"Yeah. You may want to get some before she finds out. It'll soften the blow. Let her vent and don't yell back. Flash her you're Grant charm and she'll fold. Enjoy your time!" Harrison said before hanging up the phone. Fitz set down his phone, ready to dismiss Harrison's advice. But no matter how hard he tried, Harrison's voice kept playing in his mind.

Fitz called down to the kitchen and had Belgian waffles with sausage, eggs, bacon, strawberries, orange juice, and coffee sent up, then he ordered two dozen white lilies. He sat in the living room for what seemed like forever, until a pair of small familiar arms began to glide around his neck, embracing him from behind.

"Good morning Mr. President." Liv said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Fitz closed his eyes for a moment before turning and pulling Liv over the back of the couch, where she landed on his lap in a fit of giggles.

"Good morning my beautiful. sensual. elegant. intelligent. sexy. love." Fitz responded, kissing Liv between each word. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. Someone gave me quite a workout last night." Liv moaned as Fitz began licking and nibbling on her neck. "What's for breakfast?"

"For you my love, Belgian waffles, strawberries, eggs, sausage and bacon."

"And for you?" Liv asked seductively.

"Hmmm, you of course." Fitz said with a wink.

Liv laughed and pulled Fitz into the dining room where he whined until she sat on his lap to eat breakfast. They spent that time feeding one another and just enjoying being in the others presence. Of course there was kissing as well.

Once breakfast was finished, Fitz decided now was a better time than any to tell Liv of his plans. Fitz left the room for a few minutes and returned, holding the vase of flowers behind his back.

"Livvie, I got you something." Fitz said as he strolled back into the dining room.

"Fitz, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, some things... It's actually a multi step gift. Happy 6 month anniversary." Fitz said as he pulled the vase from behind him. Liv stood up and planted the sweetest kiss on Fitz's lips. White lilies were a tell, Harrison's tell.

This has Harrison written all over it. And if Liv had any doubts Fitz was following Harrison's advice, the confirmation would soon follow.

Liv decided to play this one cool. To at least see where it was going before she flipped out, but she had a feeling Fitz was working up to something, and Harrison knew what it was.

"I've scheduled a miniature trip for us. We leave in an hour. I hope you don't mind, but I called your team to let them know you'd be gone for a few days. They said they could manage without you."

"A trip? For just the two of us?"

"Yep, just the two of us. Now we have to get ready."

"And the nation?"

"Will be fine. I've already cleared this with Cyrus. It's just a few days, and I'm always on call but I can work from anywhere." Fitz said and Liv could hear in his voice just how nervous he was.

"Ok"

"Really? Just ok?"

"I'm sure my team can manage the office for a while. So.. Ok. Let's go get ready. Oh, do I need to stop home for clothes? Or has Tabatha already done that?"

"Everything has been taken care of. But if you do need to stop home for anything we can." Fitz said as he stood there mouth wide open. Liv smiled and walked towards Fitz who had stepped back in anticipation of a blowout.

"There are a few things I'm sure Tabitha didn't know to grab but other than that, I'm all yours for the next few days. So, let's go get ready. And Happy Anniversary baby. You'll definitely be getting your presents tonight." Liv said as she began to walk away, but stopped for a moment, not turning around. "Oh and Fitz.."

"Yes Livvie?" Fitz gulped expecting for this to be the moment he had been warned about.

"Harrison isn't always right."

"What? But how?"

"Harrison is the only one that brings me white lilies. He does everytime he has news he thinks will make me blow up at him. I haven't had the heart to tell him that tiger lilies are truly my favorite. But I love them nonetheless. Thank you." Liv looked back over her shoulder and winked before walking away, adding an extra sway to her hips.

The look on Fitz's face was priceless. Liv wasn't surprised to see Fitz's reaction, especially since she was sure of the horror stories Harrison must have told Fitz. In a way Harrison was right. Normally she would have snapped but - he did after all remember their anniversary.

* * *

**Punta Cana**

The moment Air Force Once touched down Liv was in awe. It seemed as if the world had just shifted, and everything was perfectly aligned. They had just checked into their hotel, and Liv laughed as the clerk remarked that they have had a presidential suite for years, but this would be the first time it would be used by an actual president.

They made their way up to their suite which was located on the 23rd floor. As part of the deal, Cyrus had called ahead in advance and had the conference room set up so communications with the president would be possible, should there be a crisis.

"Wait here for just one minute." Fitz said as he slid the key card into the door, and stepped inside. Liv nodded and stood awkwardly in the hotel with Tabitha and Dominick, waiting for Fitz's return. A few minutes later, Fitz returned and swooped Liv up in his arms, carrying her inside. He set Liv down, and smiled as it was her turn for her mouth to hit the floor.

Their suite which was basically an over sized condo was equipped with a full kitchen, living room, and dining room. There were two bedrooms, the master bedroom which she guessed was the size of her living room at home held an enormous walk in closet, and an large bathroom set with his and hers sinks, showers, and one oversized jacuzzi.

We are definitely using that later...

Liv walked into the living room and Fitz pressed a button, which raised blinds that were installed inside of the windows, revealing three walls of glass. Liv walked up to one of the windows and gasped at the view.

Liv could see the bluest of water, bluer than Fitz's eyes. There were palm trees and the most beautiful sand Liv had ever seen. There were many people on the beach, and they all looked so tiny from where she was standing. But Liv noticed there was one section of the beach that was vacant. It had apparently been closed off.

"Fitz, this is beautiful. Thank you." Liv said as she felt Fitz's arms wrap around her waist.

"Nowhere as beautiful as you Livvie." Fitz said as he kissed the side of her head. "You see that area of beach over there? The closed off portion?" Liv nodded. "That is our private area during our stay here. No one is allowed on or off the beach unless they are catering to us."

"Fitz..."

"Now, what should we do first?" Fitz asked as his hands freely explored Liv's body. Liv turned into Fitz's embrace and looked up at him, her eyes full of lust.

"I can think of one thing I want to do right now." Liv said as she moved Fitz's hand to the zipper of her slacks and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Liv undid the final button and pushed Fitz's shirt off of his shoulders. As soon as he was free, Fitz's mouth found it's home on Liv's throat before working it's way over to her neck. Fitz bit down on Liv's skin as he allowed her pants fall to the floor. He removed his pants, leaving his boxers on as Liv removed her shirt. Once her shirt was removed, Fitz spun Liv around, and pulled her flush against his chest.

He latched back on to her neck, as Liv hooked her arm around his neck, holding him in place. Fitz slid one hand inside of her panties and began toying with her slick folds as the other hand gracefully unclasped her bra. Fritz could see in the mirrors reflection Liv's eyes were closed and her face was already scrunching up from the anticipated pleasure.

"Open your eyes Livvie. I want you to absorb everything. The view, the ambiance, none of this compares to how you make me feel on a daily basis." Fitz growled against her ear as he slid two fingers inside her core. Liv was thankful Fitz was holding her because she could feel her knees about to betray her.

Fitz allowed his free hand to roam back and forth between Liv's breasts, making sure to pinch and twist her nipples as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her center.

"Fitz... I need you... Now..." Liv moaned. She began grinding her hips against his hand, as his thumb had joined in to wreak havoc on her nub. The louder her moans became, the faster Fitz pumped into her before she exploded all over him.

As Liv came down from her orgasm, Fitz withdrew his fingers and began licking them clean. Liv looked up at him and almost came again as his mouth came crashing down on hers. Fitz quickly discarded of Liv's panties, then his boxers before pressing her against the glass and preparing her for entry.

"You see that waterfall over there Livvie?" Fitz asked pointing in the distance. Liv nodded. "Good, keep your eyes on it. You're about to see what it's like to join it's ranks." Fitz added as he slowly pressed into her.

Fitz took his time, pacing and timing his thrusts, making sure to hit Liv's spot every time. Liv could tell Fitz was studying her reaction to every thrust, and she soon found it hard to keep focus on the waterfall. Fitz was deep, impossibly deep, and he was hitting spots she never knew existed. That combined with the deliciously slow yet forceful pace, Liv felt her orgasm building up inside of her. Never before had she reached this point so soon without over stimulation.

Liv began began rocking back, meeting Fitz's moves thrust for thrust. The pressure that was building up in her was becoming painful, yet for some reason, Liv was glad Fitz wasn't rushing. The tranquility of keeping her sights on the waterfall combined with Fitz's movements served to heighten the experience.

"Do you feel it baby? Do you feel the deliciously painful pressure building up inside of you?"

"Yesssss."

"Good. It's time." Fitz said as one hand pinched her nipple, and the other added just the right amount of pressure on her clit. Fitz bit down on Liv's shoulder and with one deep thrust, Liv went off like a waterfall.

Fitz turned Liv's half limp body around and lifted her, pressing her back against the glass before re entering her. Liv wrapped her arms and legs around Fitz as he buried his head into her neck and began thrusting into her at a more rapid pace. It wasn't long before Fitz felt Liv clenching up yet again, joining him as they screamed out each others names in the heights of ecstasy.

Both of them completely spent, Fitz lowered them to the floor, where they laid, bodies intertwined until they could find the strength to move.

"WOW" Was all Liv could get out.

"Wow, is right." Fitz agreed as kissed the top of Liv's head.

"I've never done that before. Exploded like that. I didn't even know it was possible." Liv added, shocked Fitz was truly that good.

"You just needed the right atmosphere to achieve it." Fitz grinned, silently patting himself on the back.

The two of them laid there for a while until Fitz heard Liv gently snoring. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom before joining her in a nap. They had only been there for a few hours, but if the past hour held any inkling of what was ahead, Fitz knew this would be one hell of a trip.

* * *

Liv woke up to the sound of water running. She looked around and realized Fitz had moved her into the bedroom. Liv climbed out of bed, her legs deliciously sore from the events that transpired upon their arrival. She threw on her robe and set out to find Fitz. She followed the sounds of running water and found him in the shower. Liv quickly and quietly discarded her robe before slipping in behind him.

Fitz was in the middle of washing his hair when he felt a pair of tiny hands glide up and down his chest. He groaned at the feeling of Liv's hands caressing his skin, and felt himself begin to stir.

"You're awake." Fitz smiled as Liv began washing his body slowly and strategically.

"Yes. And to think I woke up all alone." Liv said as she began to pout a little.

"I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to start getting ready for tonight. We have a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. So no starting anything I won't have time to finish." Fitz said removing Liv's hands off of his body as they were lingering dangerously close to his member.

Liv pretended to pout before stepping out of the shower.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fitz asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't want to tempt you so I'm going to use the other shower. That is unless we can cancel the plans for tonight." Liv gave a devilish grin as her fingers crept slowly up Fitz's chest. Her grin dropped as Fitz released her allowing her to use the other shower.

"Tonight is special Livvie. It's our anniversary dinner. We can play later, but trust me, this will be worth it." Fitz said as he placed a small kiss on Liv's lips before sending her on way.

* * *

Once they were ready, Fitz led Liv outside and on to their private beaching area. Liv froze as she had finally seen what Fitz had in store for her. Two rows of tiki torches lit the night air. As they got closer, Liv noticed the rose petals that graced the sand, leading up to a table by the water that was prepped for a candlelight dinner for two.

"Fitz.. This is.. Wow."

"You know, I've been trying to find a view that is worthy of your beauty, but nothing compares. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, Fitz honey, I love it! Thank you.

The two of them sat down and talked about any and everything under the moonlight. Liv looked up and saw the how big the moon was hanging over them. Fitz just sat there and took in the love of his life, looking more radiant than ever as the moon made her glow.

They enjoyed a dinner of crab imperial, brussel sprouts, and baked potatoes. They followed dinner up by feeding each other German chocolate cake in the most sensual of ways. Fitz felt himself harden each time he watched the fork glide between Liv's lips, and found himself quickly becoming jealous of both the fork and the cake. Liv picked up on Fitz's mood and grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Liv said as she stood and held her hand out for Fitz.

Back inside of their suite, Fitz laid anxiously on the bed as Liv changed in the bathroom. She had only been in there for a few minutes, but to Fitz it seemed like an eternity.

"Are you ready to unwrap your present?" Liv called from behind the closed door.

"Always."

Liv opened the door to the bathroom and stood there for a moment, allowing Fitz to take her in. She was wearing a navy blue negligée that flared out just under the breast with a matching navy blue thong. Fitz noted the silver bows that graced her body and felt his erection grow harder still.

"Ok, here's how this is going to work. I am wearing all of your presents right now. Each one has a bow. Ready to unwrap me?" Liv asked as she sauntered over to the bed and began to crawl towards Fitz.

The first bow Fitz went for was on Liv's wrist. Fitz removed it to reveal a platinum Rolex with diamond studs for the nu.

"Livvie..." Fitz groaned.

"Keep unwrapping." Liv said as she crawled closer.

The second bow was strategically placed between Liv's breasts. Fitz removed the bow and her top to reveal an envelope. Fitz removed it and opened it. Inside were a two tickets to Fiji during the Christmas holiday.

"Livvie..."

"There's more." Liv said as she crawled further still, closing the small space between them. Fitz looked Liv over and didn't see anymore bows. Liv smiled and turned around revealing a huge silver bow on her ass. Fitz removed the bow, and his breathing hitched when he realized what present she was giving him.

"Livvie..." Fitz growled as he pulled Liv against him and removed her thong.

"Happy Anniversary Fitz."

* * *

**Ok loves so here you have it. The last chapter in the story. I will have the epilogue up soon, and just to be warned, you may not like me, or you may love me for the way I'm planning it to end. I will give you more details about the sequel which should hopefully be up sometime next week. As always thank you all so much for going on this journey** **with me and I hope you all have enjoyed the Olitz version of the bodyguard.**

Mo


	14. Heat Of The Moment

**Epilogue **

Liv woke up in the middle of the night completely drenched in sweat. She got up to turn on the air conditioner and saw it was already set to 68. Liv turned it down to 65, not wanting to freeze Fitz out.

She returned to bed and drifted to sleep, only to be woken up by Fitz cuddling into her body. Liv turned to hold Fitz, and felt bad he was freezing. She ran her hands up and down his arms trying to warm him up. What began as an innocent act, turned into three rounds of love making, ending when the sun began to rise.

Liv tried to get some sleep as she was exhausted, but couldn't seem to cool off. Nothing she did was helping. She got up and turned the air up to 62. Finally feeling a little cooler, Liv drifted off to sleep.

Fitz awoke the next morning freezing. He looked over and saw Liv laying with no covers on her body. Fitz tried to cover her up, and she immediately kicked the covers off again. After playing this game for a few minutes, Fitz gave up, and grabbed his sweats out of his suitcase. Finally warm, Fitz drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Fitz sat in the living room of the presidential suite watching Liv walk around in just her bra and panties. Normally this wouldn't bother him, hell, on most days he'd be extremely turned on but not today. Today she was uncomfortably hot even though the air was set to 58, and he was wearing a sweat suit.

"Livvie, honey, are you ok?" Fitz asked for the fifth time in the past 20 minutes. It was their last day there, and after splitting the previous day between shopping and exploring the island, they just wanted to spend time away from the world before returning to their hectic schedules.

"Fitz it's just so hot! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go fill up the jacuzzi."

"Livvie, we have a pool on the balcony. You can go for a swim."

I know Fitz but I can't swim naked here. At least not while it's daylight. Right now, I don't even want this on." Liv said tugging at her bra.

"How about you pick out a movie while I try to cool off a little." Liv added as she leaned over and gave Fitz a quick peck on the lips.

Fitz nodded and set his attention to finding a movie. Honestly he would love nothing more than to join Liv, but the temperature of the room didn't place him in the mood to soak in freezing water. He honestly couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She was running a slight fever, but nothing on the alarming side. They both figured her body had simply been in the sun for too long, but this was odd.

* * *

Liv entered the bathroom and had stripped herself of her underwear before she had approached the tub. She winced as she removed her bra, and made a mental note to tell Fitz he needed to be a little gentler with her breasts in the heat of passion. She ran the cold water, and waited for the tub to fill. She walked over to the medicine cabinet and reached for the thermometer. She took her temperature only to find it was 99.9. So why the hell was she so hot. Liv went to return the thermometer to it's place on the shelf when she noticed something.

SHIT!

* * *

Fitz sat on the sofa, huddled under a pile of blankets just trying to get warm. Their room literally felt like the middle of winter. He had no clue how Liv could still be hot with no clothing on whatsoever. He began browsing through the tv guide when Liv ran past him fully clothed and left the suite. Fitz shook it off, knowing one of the agents would accompany her, and continued looking.

No more than 20 minutes later, Liv re entered the room not saying a word. She flew back into the bathroom and Fitz heard the door slam behind her. Fitz chalked it up to hormones and left it alone. She had been snappy earlier, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle considering how bad Mellie was during her time of the month.

Fitz decided to turn on Rosemary's Baby, and wait until Liv returned. He reached in his pocket and wrapped his hand around Liv's final present of their weekend. He decided he couldn't wait until their dinner tonight, he needed to give it to her now. Well once she calmed down.

* * *

Liv sat on the bathroom counter and stared at the package in her hands. 'Here goes nothing... or everything' she said to herself before opening the box.

Liv opened the package marked Clear Blue Digital Pregnancy Test and took a deep breath.

"It's just peeing on a stick right? There's no reason to be scared." Liv said to herself in the mirror before taking the test.

Liv sat the wand down on the counter and got into the tub, trying to cool off. As much as she tried to calm down, her vision kept targeting in on the little stick that could possibly hold her fate.

Would Fitz still want me if he found out I was pregnant? We haven't even spoken about marriage realistically. It's only been six months. Is he this serious about me? I just started my own business, I can't be pregnant.

**Flashback**

It was two months after the official opening of the OPA. Fitz was about to leave to attend the G8 and wanted to stop by and see his Livvie before he left. It would be the first time he'd set foot inside of the OPA, and the last time he'd have a chance to leave the White House for personal reasons.

Liv was working on a recent case and decided to stretch her legs for a minute. She walked over to the window in her office and started into the night. Her eyes locked in on the White House, and Liv felt a pain in her chest. She knew Fitz would be leaving the next morning foe the G8, and she would have given anything to be with him that night.

She placed her hand on the glass a the glass could teleport her to the residence.

"Oh Fitz, what I wouldn't give to be in your arms right now." Liv said in a hushed tone. Little did she know...

"What would you give?"

Liv missed Fitz like crazy, but had been busy catching up on work due to her recent bout of pneumonia...

"I had pneumonia, and pneumonia requires antibiotics. Antibiotics reduce the effectiveness of birth control, and that was almost six weeks ago..." Liv said out loud as she was placing the pieces of the puzzle together.

Liv decided she wasn't going to be able to relax and jumped out of the tub feeling slightly cooler. She walked slowly over to the counter and picked up the test.

* * *

While waiting for Liv, Fitz decided to order room service. He wasn't sure what she was in the mood for, so he ordered a grilled chicken salad, manicotti, fruit salad, pizza, and a burger and fries. He ordered her a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top, something she had been obsessing over since they arrived on the island.

Fitz smiled as he heard Liv entering the living room, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when she laid under the blanket with him. Fitz kissed Liv on the forehead and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Fitz asked. Liv smiled as she felt his smile against her forehead.

"Much better honey. I'm sorry I was so irritable." Liv said. She truly felt bad.

"I order room service. I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for, so I tried to cover all of my bases."

"Fitz, thank you, I'm starving."

"Let's grab lunch then watch the movie."

"What movie did you choose?"

"Well, I'm watching Rosemary's baby now-" Liv shook her head violently. "But, The Birds will be starting soon."

"I love The Birds."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's eat."

Liv settled on pizza, and the chicken salad to go along with her milkshake. With as much food as she had, Liv couldn't help but pick on Fitz's fries as well. Fitz couldn't believe how hungry Liv was as she devoured the entire large salad, two slices of pizza, the large milkshake, and half of his fries. He was just glad she was eating something other than popcorn. When they were finished, Liv cleaned up the lunch mess and returned to snuggle with Fitz under the covers.

Fitz changed the channel and The Birds was just beginning. Fitz paused the movie, needing to get something off of his chest.

"Livvie, we need to talk." Fitz said nervously.

"Ok." Liv said, trying to maintain her cool. They did need to talk, but she decided to let Fitz go first. Fitz sat up facing Liv, and she turned to face him.

"Livvie, the past six months have been the best months of my life. I've grown so much just being in your presence. I've become a better man, you've made me want to be a better man. I love you, I'm in love with you, you are the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you. I have learned this past month that I am nothing and you Livvie... you are everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms, and go to sleep the same way. I want to make love to you first thing in the morning, in the afternoon, and in the middle of the night. I want you by my side, in the White House. I want you to be my first lady." Fitz lifted himself off of the sofa and got down on one knee, pulling a tiny black box out of his pocket. He opened the box revealing a two karat princess cut engagement ring and he looked up, locking eyes with Liv.

"So Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Livvie?"

Liv looked at Fitz and then at the ring and could only blurt out one thing.

"Fitz... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yes loves I know I'm terrible to have just ended the story that way but I couldn't give away too much of the sequel. I hope you like the little hints of where this story could possibly be headed. I should have the sequel started within the next week and will post here when I do so make sure you stay tuned. In the meantime, let me know what you think will happen. Will Liv say yes? Does she seem happy about the pregnancy? How do you all think Fitz will respond? And given Liv's free nature, do you think problems will arise between them over her living situation? Til next time my loves**.


	15. Run To You

**Hey loves, I've decided to begin the sequel now. It will be titled Run To You and will pick up six weeks later however, you will have your answers in this chapter. Here's a little snippet. I will be posting later tonight so keep your eyes open for it.**

* * *

"Yes Lauren, Tom. I know he doesn't work for me anymore but I need his help. Liv is missing."

"Yes sir." Lauren said as she left the oval, closing the door behind her.

Fitz walked over to the window of the oval and sighed. Why didn't he put his foot down? Why didn't he force her to stay? What was he thinking believing that word of her pregnancy wouldn't get out?


	16. Sequel

**Hello Loves! Run To You is up. The first chapter isn't as long as I wanted to make it, but hopefully you all will still enjoy. **


End file.
